70th Hunger Games Alternate
by NekoKisses
Summary: What if Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair never fell in love? What if she never participated in the 70th Hunger Games in the first place? What if someone else did? Well, this someone is Naida Lynn. And she has no idea what she's getting into...
1. The Last Night

**Rain: Hiya! This is my first Hunger Games story. And to those of you who are curious as to why I've started this, let me explain. I've recently become obsessed with Finnick Odair, and wondered what would happen if he fell in love with someone else, and not Annie. And, thinking of this, I wondered if the 70th Hunger Games would have been different if someone else had replaced Annie. Well, like any other Hunger Games fangirl, I decided to make a fanfiction :)**

_**"You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie." The Last Night, Skillet**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

Warm sunlight pours through my window, stirring me from my dreamless sleep. Funny, I never seem to dream the night before the reapings. All the same I sit up, and rub my eyes. Sighing, I slide out of bed and make my way into the kitchen. I cut a slice of bread for myself, and three for Calla, my guardian. You see, I've live with Calla ever since I was five, when my mother got ill and died. Calla is an old woman, with short gray hair and pasty, liver spotted skin. She about 70 now, and honestly I can't wait until I become 18 and get to leave, or she dies. Whichever happens first. I guess I should be grateful to her, but I'm not. She's an old, bitter woman, who's convinced the whole world is conspiring against her. Imagine having to live with _that_ for 11 years. No wonder most kids call her Old Moriconi, or the Witch.

"Naida?" I hear her call.

"Coming!" I call back to her, before putting the pieces of bread on a plate and bringing it in to her. She's sitting on the edge of the bed. I stand in the doorway, waiting for her to tell me something.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot girl. Put the food down, help me get dressed, and put my hair up. Then I'll eat and you can do what you need to before we head off to the reapings" She orders. I put the food down and go to help her.

"Yes Ma'am" I say, before grabbing one of her nicer dresses and helping her into it. I then brush her hair and put it into a small bun. I then help her sit back down on the edge of the bed and give her the plate of bread. She bites into it, her eyes surveying me, as I just stand there.

"You know, sometimes I wish the reapings were every day. Then I wouldn't have to put up with your constant nightmares" She grumbles. I grimace.

"I don't have nightmares every night" I say. She narrows her eyes at me.

'Don't talk back to me girl. Now, go get a nice dress on, a pair of good heels, and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until you come back to get me for the reapings. Understood?" She snaps.

"I understand." I say, before walking out and into my room. I swear, sometimes I feel like bringing her to the ocean, dunking her head under, and waiting until the bubbles stop! But of course then I would be homeless, and I would be no better than those blood thirsty tributes in one and two. I sigh, counting to ten before going over to my closet. I pull out my favorite dress, and slip it on. It's a short, strapless white dress, with a silver pleated sash at my waist and silver beading on the skirt. It was my mothers, her favorite actually. I then slip on a pair of silver heels, and put on a pair of silver earrings. Brushing my hair I survey myself in the mirror. I got a little taller, I'm probably about 5'6 now, at the most, but I definitely lost a lot of weight. Calla tends to eat a lot, but I don't, I'm not allowed to. Because of this, I've become around 70 pounds. Not a healthy weight for a sixteen year old girl, that's for sure. Other than that, everything is like usual. Same dark as night, waist-length black hair, crystalline blue eyes, pale skin, and lightly freckled cheeks and nose. I sigh, before standing straight and looking myself over one last time.

"I wonder.." I trail off, as I look through my small bedside table. I smile, and pull out a single white hibiscus flower.

"Perfect" I say, putting it in my hair. I then walk out into the morning crowd that is District 4. Even though we're supposed to use Reaping day as a 'vacation' a lot of store owners and street vendors still sell items until the very last second. I breathe a heavy sigh, before putting on an impassive expression. Allow me to explain. Around others, I tend to put up a façade, or a brave front. I do this, because I remember something my mother told me when I was a child. She said, "Treat everyone as if they're going to be your district partner. Would you want them to think of them as weak? No! You want them to see you as a strong, determined person." It was a long time ago, but I've always held on to the words, and I've never shown emotion around others. Ever. Hell, the only person I'm ever my real self around is my friend Annie. Annie Cresta. And speak of the devil, there she is.

"Naida!" She yells to me, waving her hand in the air. I crack a small smile. Annie is the same age as me, and we've always considered ourselves twins. She has long, dark hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. She's a tad shorter than I am, and well fed. We have a few minor differences, but other than that, we look exactly alike. It's our personalities that have the most difference though.

"Hi Annie" I say. She hugs me, and I hug back slightly. She knows of my emotionless mask around others, but I think her joyful spirit doesn't let her think of it too much. She let's go of me, and I look her up and down. She's in a short, strapless, navy blue dress that goes just below her knees. The end is ruffled, and she has a black belt around her waist. She has her favorite charm bracelet on, which has a single gold trident charm. She got it after Finnick Odair won the 65th Hunger Games, and they were giving them out for cheap. I never got one, though I wanted one.

"Come on Naida. We have to give these shell necklaces to old Serena. Then we have to go get Old Moriconi for the reapings" She says, grabbing me by the wrist. I take the bag of shell necklaces, and look through them as we walk.

"What happened to the last five?" I ask her. We promised Serena 30, but there's only 25 in the bag.

"I dropped a few on the way, and some boys stole them before I could pick them up. Talk about mean!" She says. I sigh.

"You do realize we'll only get about half of what she promised right?" I ask. She laughs.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. I'll give you a bigger share if it's not even. I know how bad it's been with Old Moriconi. And plus, it's partly my fault. I should've been more careful. Now hurry!" She says. I speed up, walking beside her now.

"Thanks" I mumble. She laughs again. Soon, we see Serena, bartering with some other old woman at her table, before sending her off. Her frown deepens when she sees the two of us.

"Well well well. Finally decided to show up eh? I was beginning to think you two weren't going to show" She grumbles, taking the bag. She pours the necklaces out on her table, and counts them.

"There are only 25 here girls. Where's my other five?" She narrows her old, black beady eyes at us.

"We dropped a few, which were robbed right after." I say plainly. She sighs, and pushes a small pile of coins toward the two of us. We count it, and even though it's less than the amount we were originally promised, it's even, so it's good enough to half between us.

"Thanks Serena! We'll get you those five and about 30 more next time ok?" Annie says. Serena grumbles an answer, before putting the shells in a small box and walking away. I glare at the back of her head.

"I swear that woman just intensifies my hatred for old, cynical women" I grumble. Annie laughs.

"Hey, not all of them are as bad as Serena and Calla. And at least she paid us. She could of beat us with a cane" She laughs. I turn my glare to her.

"Don't joke like that!" I growl, flinching slightly at the memory of the all the times Calla has gotten angry at me, and as a result, I've been hit with her wooden cane. Annie cringes at the harsh sound of my voice.

"Sorry Naida. I forgot" She says, looking like she'll burst into tears. My features soften, and I look away.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hostile. Just, don't mention it again okay?" I say. I hear her perky response of ok, before she grabs my wrist again. That's when I see him. _Finnick Odair._ And I can't help but wonder, 'Did he just see all that?'

* * *

**~On the Way to The Reapings~**

* * *

"Don't make me hit you girl, it won't be a pretty picture" Calla threatens. I flinch slightly, while Annie tries to fix the current situation. We keep walking as Annie talks.

"It's not Naida's fault Calla. It's mine, and I'm sorry" She insists. Calla narrows her eyes at Annie.

"That may be true, but I can't hit you young lady. And plus, you're Naida's responsibility in the first place. So, therefore, she should be the one who gets hit, for letting you do as you please." She growls. I just walk with the two, looking away as Annie tries to convince Calla not to hurt me, though she's probably only making it worse. I feel Calla's bony fingers clench my arm tightly, and I grit my teeth. My facial expression gives nothing away, however. Pain is one of the things I'm good at hiding, I've had lots of practice.

"When we get home, you're getting it girl" She hisses. She means the cane. I know she means the cane.

"Yes Ma'am" Is my monotone answer. I turn my head away, to see _him._ It's Finnick Odair, and this time, I have no doubt he's seen and heard everything. Will he tell the peacekeepers? No, someone as popular as him probably wouldn't care. I turn my head away, and we arrive shortly. I gladly leave Calla in the adults and under 12 section, while Annie and I head to our roped off area.

"I'm sorry Naida. I made it worse didn't I?" I breathe a sigh.

"It's fine. I probably would've been hit later anyway. I didn't get her any 'celebratory' alcohol, we were short on money." I grumble. She hugs me, and I give her a small smile. She then let's go, because the reapings have started.

"Hello District Four!" Our escort Skylin chimes into the microphone. I have to refrain from laughing, she just looks so ridiculous! Her hair is purple, as is her skin. She has gold eyes, and her teeth are gold too. She's in this purple outfit, which looks like something that tributes would wear on the chariot rides. I hear Annie snicker, and I let a small smile too. We listen, bored to death, as they continue with the usual, introducing past District 4 victors, the Dark Days, and Panem now. I tune out during most of it, until I hear Skylin again.

"Okay! Now it's time for your female tribute!" She says, walking over to the girls' bowl, and sticking a hand inside. She searches for a moment, before pulling out a small slip of paper. Annie grips my hand beside me, and I see she's shaking.

"And the female tribute is…." She opens the piece of paper, "Annie Cresta!"

Annie stiffens beside me, and she lets go of my hand. People in front of us move to the side, and they all look to her, pity in their eyes. I turn to her, and she looks at me, tears threatening to fall. She walks up there, painstakingly slow. I can't believe it. Sweet, cheerful Annie, she'd die in a second. Before I even know what I'm doing, I yell out.

"I volunteer!" All eyes are now on me. I hold my ground, my emotionless mask in place. Annie rushes to me, crying into my shirt. I stroke her hair, before taking her off me and begin my walk onto the stage. Once there, I look out over District 4. Skylin comes up to me, and smiles.

"What a brave young girl! What is your name?" She asks. I look to her.

"Naida. Naida Lynn." I state, as if bored. She keeps smiling, though her eyes are irritated with my lack of emotion. I bet she was expecting a narcissistic, cocky girl. Ha! Too bad for you!

"Was that your friend?" She asks. I shrug.

"Yeah." Is my answer. Irritation flicks across her face briefly, before she smiles again and faces District 4.

"Well then, I guess it's time for our male tribute!" She chimes, before walking over to the boys' bowl, and once again grabbing a slip of paper. She smiles, as she reads the name to the crowd.

"Ash Evans!" I watch as the crowd parts, and lets a boy through. He's about 5'7 with a muscular build. He has sandy blonde hair, and gray eyes. I recognize him from school, he's my age. I remember him, because he's always tried to be friends with me. Although, I'm sure it's because he's seen my bruises from Calla. I can tell he wants me to open up to him, so he can tell the peacekeepers. So, I've always tended to ignore him, in hopes he would just forget the silent, abused girl in the corner.

"Anything to say to your district?" Skylin's voice snaps me back to reality, and I turn to him. He has an unreadable expression and shakes his head. Skylin frowns, and turns back to the crowd, a smile evident on her features again.

"Your District 4 tributes!" She says, clapping. The crowd stays silent, however, and soon we're led into rooms, where we'll say our last goodbyes. I pace back and forth, wondering exactly what I've done. With a heavy sigh, I drop down onto the velvet couch, and wait. First is Annie. She rushes in, clutching to me, begging me not to go.

"I could've gone in! I would've made it!" She insists. I just give her a smile and attempt to calm her down.

"Shhhh. Annie it's okay. I'll be fine. You've seen me fight. "I say. She pulls away from me and sniffs.

"You have to promise you'll win. You're my best friend Naida. I can't lose you" She says. I smile.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die" I say, making an X over my heart. She laughs, remembering our old ritual when we were little. Then her expression grows serious, and her hand grabs mine. I wonder what she's doing, until she slips her charm bracelet onto my wrist. I'm about to give it back, when she places her hand over it.

"It's your district token. Keep it safe, and give it back to me when we see each other again" She says, before giving me a hug. I smile, and for once in a long time, I hug back.

"Thanks Annie. Don't worry, I'll bring it back safe. You're a really great best friend" I say. She tears up again, and I laugh. The peacekeepers come, and I grab her by the shoulders.

"Annie, if I die-"She cuts me off.

"Don't say that!" She cries. The peacekeepers are impatient, and about to take her away.

"Annie listen! If I die, don't be sad. We'll definitely see each other again, because I have to give you the bracelet back. Okay?" I insist. The peacekeepers grab Annie's wrist. Silent tears stream down her face as they pull her away from me. She struggles, kicking and punching. But the peacekeepers are stronger, and she's taken out, the door closing behind them. I stare at it for a moment, impassive. Then, in a fit of unspoken rage, I kick the door with all my strength. It shakes, and a sharp cracking sound is heard as the wood splits slightly. I grit my teeth, and let out a frustrated growl. Dropping down on the couch, I'm left with my thoughts. Because I know Calla isn't coming. And I soon find myself to be right, when the peacekeepers come in, and I'm escorted to a car. Inside are my district partner Ash, our escort Skylin, and our mentors, Finnick and Mags. I remain impassive during the drive, ignoring Ash as he chats with Skylin. Until I hear something that spikes my interest, involving me.

"I'm actually happy that Naida is my district partner. Annie isn't really that strong; mentally or physically. Hell, she couldn't even stop my friends and me from taking her shell necklaces this morning." He says, with a laugh. I whip towards him.

"That was you?" I growl. He looks surprised, as does everyone else.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks. I glare.

"You cost the both of us 40 coins for those 5 shell necklaces. That's why!" I hiss. His eyes widen.

"You were getting paid for those too? I never would've taken them if I'd known.." He says. I let out a steely laugh, before looking out the window.

"Just another reason to hate you I guess." I say. He's about to say something, but we arrive at the train station, and are shuffled out of the car. Cameramen record our every move, and Skylin says a few words. I just stare at the crowd, secretly hating every single person. Soon, we're allowed on the train, something I never thought I would be grateful for.

* * *

**Rain: Well, should I continue or trash it? Do ya'll like it? Or don't you? Any advice? Well, I guess I should stop asking so many questions and let ya'll review. Read and review :)**


	2. Whispers In the Dark

**Rain: I'm glad that you guys like what I have so far :) I honestly thought a lot of people wouldn't pay much attention to this, because a lot of people like FinnickxAnnie (which I also love!). But I was proven wrong. And that makes me so happy~**

_**"Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is**_

_**Just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses"- Whispers in the Dark, Skillet**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**-On the Train-**

* * *

Ash tries to talk to me at first, but stops when he realizes I won't respond. As the train starts, Skylin smiles at us two.

"Well. Why don't you two go take a shower and change into something more comfortable? Then we can all eat. How does that sound?" She asks. I shrug, which she takes as a yes. She leads Ash and I down the hall, to our rooms. Mine is first, so I go in, not saying a word. As soon as that door closes, all my bottled up sadness crashes down on my. My body racks with sobs as I head into the bathroom, before stripping down. I turn on the shower, and step in, letting the warm water wash over me. I slide down the shower wall, before curling into a ball, not caring as water and different soaps wash over me. After what seems like hours (but is probably no more than ten minutes) I turn off the water and step out. I'm dried from head to toe, and then step back into my room. That's when I get angry.

"Dammit!" I yell, throwing a vase full of flowers at a wall. Buts that's only the beginning of my spiral into self-destruction. I kick what I think is a chair, before pushing over a dresser. Pounding my fist into a wall I think of everything. Annie, Calla, Ash, Finnick, Mags, Skylin, and even my mom. I think of how I hate the capitol. I hate them for tearing apart families, killing children, and tormenting past victors by mentoring those children. I hate the fact that I want to just drown my sorrows in alcohol, like I did when I was younger, and angry at the world for putting me in Calla's care. Then, I stop.

"N-no way.." My voice is shaky, as I pick up the last thing I ever expected to see on this train. Knee-high combat boots. I know it may be stupid, but these boots give me a strange comfort. You see, when I was younger, I remember my mom wearing boots just like these. I remember getting excited, when I heard her boots in the kitchen when she came home from work. I remember her saying they were a gift from my father, before he died and she realized she was having me, her little miracle. I smile, and set them down. I then realize that I'm naked, and get dressed. I put on a white button down, a navy skirt, some navy knee-high socks, and the boots. Just like what I wore at home. Home. A place I'll probably never see again…

"No more ocean. No more waking up to the smell of the ocean breeze and fresh fish. No more Serena. No more Annie. No more making shell necklaces. I've lost everything I've ever known…" I say, before dropping down on the blue bed they've placed in this room. I look out the window, watching as everything blurs past. I remember something a past tribute said about the train ride.

She said she imagined it as being pushed forward in time, into the hunger games, something she said she never expected. I recall Calla saying that the girl was crazy, that she probably wouldn't make it five minutes. But the girl proved her wrong, coming in second in the games. She was very handy with an ax, that was for sure. She reminded me of myself in a way, we both are very handy with an ax, we both came from four, and we both have a cold distant demeanor. I sit there for a few minutes, just staring and remembering that girl, wondering what her name was. Then, I get up.

"No use sitting here" I say to myself, as I put my hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs to fall freely. I then look in the mirror, washing away any evidence of tears, and head for the door. Just as I'm about to open it, however, it opens, and Finnick Odair stands in the doorway. I jump back, surprised, before replacing my impassive expression and looking at him.

"Yes?" I say, my voice scratching slightly. Damn. He looks at me, inspecting me.

"Skylin said she heard you screaming while we were showering, and asked me to check if you were okay. She was worried, because you seemed to be quiet for a while." He says. Skylin heard me? And by the look on his face, he seems to have to heard me too.

"I'm fine." I say, a little too quickly. He raises an eyebrow, and steps inside, the door closing behind him. I take a step back, and wonder what he's doing.

"We both know that's not true. Especially considering how badly this room is destroyed.." He says, looking around. I survey the damage with him, and see he's right. The only thing not destroyed is the bed. Everything else is just…ruined. That vase I threw is broken (no surprise), the chair I kicked is upside-down, and the dresser I pushed over has clothes scattered underneath and around it.

"I was just venting…" I say, in a small voice. He nods, and, to my surprise, gives me a hug. I barely have time to react, before he pulls away, and picks up the dresser. I recover from my moment of shock, and start picking up the clothes, folding and putting them in the dresser. He picks up the glass shards and then fixes the chair. After we get done with picking up after my destruction, I turn to leave. But, he has other ideas in mind. Grabbing my wrist, he turns me to him.

"Tell me, what possessed you to volunteer" He asks. I look away, gritting my teeth.

"Annie would've gone in" I simply say. Pulling my wrist from his grasp.

"She could've handled herself" He points out. I let out a laugh, harsher than I intended.

"She could have, but she'd never be the same. I would rather have my best friend smiling, and happy, oblivious to the bad things of the world, than have her broken, abused, and traumatized." I say. I turn to him. His expression is unreadable. Then, without a word, he grabs my wrist, and takes me out of the room. I have just enough time to regain my emotionless mask, before he pulls me into the dining car. Ash, Skylin, and Mags look up. Skylin smiles.

"Oh, you got her! Thank you Finnick!" She says. He just shrugs, and goes over to sit next to Mags. Ash, Skylin, and I sit down with them, waiting for the food to arrive. When it does, I'm sure Ash and I have eyes as wide as saucers. There's so much food! Half I don't even know the name of! The others look at us, amused. They walk over casually, and get a plate of food. Ash and I go over, me cautiously following him.

"Wow!" He exclaims, as he grabs a plate and starts filling it. I grab my own plate, grab a few things, and sit down. Ash sits next to me, plate full of different things, where I have regular district four foods ike fish and bread. Ash looks at me.

"The witch isn't here, you can eat as much as you want." He says. The others look between the two of us. I grit my teeth.

"I know. I'm not that hungry is all" I lie. He laughs.

"Bull! You're just afraid the witch will come out of nowhere and beat you for taking too much!" He says. I ball my hands into fist, tempted to punch him. He's right, but I don't want the others to know. Skylin turns to Ash.

"Witch?" She asks. I give him a look, telling him not to say a word. He ignores me.

"Naida lives with an old, bitter woman named Calla. And if she takes too much food, doesn't get certain things for the market, or doesn't make enough money-" I interrupt him.

"Shut up" I growl. Again, he ignores me.

"Selling shell necklaces, then Calla will either let her starve for a few days or beat her with her cane" He finishes. The others turn to me, wondering if I'll confirm whether or not it's true.

"That's not true" I grit out. He laughs.

"Really? Then how come you come to school with bruises all the time? Why do you beg old Serena to give you more money? Why do you bargain so much for certain things that I'm sure you don't need?" He asks.

"Why does it matter to you?" I counter.

"It matters to me because you've been abused all of your life! I've always tried to help you but you're too proud to accept!" He yells, standing. I stand and glare at him.

"Because I've never needed your help! I'm just fine on my own! I always have been!" I yell back. Skylin tries to intervene.

"How about we all-" We ignore her.

"Yes you do Naida! If you had accepted my help before you wouldn't have your name in so many times for tesserae! You wouldn't have bruises! You wouldn't need to make those stupid necklaces! You wouldn't need to volunteer for that idiot Annie Cresta!" He yells. I lose it. Grabbing a knife I snag his sleeve, pinning it to the table. I then push his head down onto the table also, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I swear to God if you say _**one**_ more thing about her I'll break every bone in your body" I hiss, before letting him go, and taking the knife out of the table. Skylin rushes to him, to see if he's okay. As does Mags. I watch as Skylin fusses over him, and he just stretches out his limbs. He then turns to me, glaring. Don't want to help me now eh? That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jerk away, wrapping my arms around myself instinctively. I shiver, memories filling my system.

"Don't touch me" I say, my voice sounding weak. I sound so…helpless. They all stare at me now, with pity in their eyes. I feel like shrinking away, my emotionless mask fading ever so slowly. Their eyes are still trained on me now, and I can't help but yell out.

"Stop looking at me like that! I don't need your pity! Just because I'm abused doesn't mean that I need all of you to pity me!" I yell, before running off, down the hall to my room. As soon as I shut the door closed, I lean against it, staring at the ceiling. I sit there for what seems like ages, wondering. Why am I acting like this? I'm supposed to be strong, not weak. I can't let mom down. Is it Ash? Is it all of his questions, and years of trying to get me to accept his help finally getting to me? Is it Finnick, and how he seemed to appear around me everywhere today? Is it the fact everyone knows my secrets? Is it because Ash voiced them, and not me? I don't know. I sit there, wondering forever, until a knock sounds, startling me. I can only guess who it is.

"Go away Ash…" I say, my voice scratching slightly. The door opens anyway, and I have to move aside.

"It's not Ash" A familiar voice says. I almost let out a groan. Looking up at Finnick I see he has a plate in his hands. He walks over, and sets it on the bed. I watch him, and the follow, sitting down cautiously. On the plate there are tons of food, and it makes my mouth water. I look to him.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You missed dinner, and the reapings recaps are soon." He says. I shake my head.

"I mean, why are you being so nice? I would figure someone as popular and rich as you wouldn't give a second glance to someone like me.." I trail off. He gives me a small smile and shrugs again.

"We're not that different. Now eat." He says, pushing the plate towards me. I immediately grab some fish. He lets out a laugh. I bite into it, and raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, after swallowing. He looks at me, and I can't help but admire his green eyes. They're just so…beautiful. But it's plain to see that pain and sorrow are hidden deep within them.

"Nothing…it's just, in all the years I've been mentoring, it seems every tribute eats the fish first." He says. I laugh, before finishing my fish and going for some oysters. Yum.

"Did you eat the fish first?" I ask. He thinks for a moment, before breaking into a smile.

"Yeah, I did. I guess that my brain was so used to eating seafood, that it was the first thing I went for. Then, of course, I went for oysters" He smiles at me. I laugh.

"Really? To be honest I would've never noticed unless you pointed it out. But I think I went for fish first because it was something that I rarely get to eat, and consider it something nice. Then the oysters, because I've only ever tasted them once" I say. His eyes widen.

"You've only tried oysters once? And fish is _rare?_ What did that old woman feed you?" He asks. I grimace.

"Bread mostly. Though, she would usually only give me about half of the amount she was eating." I say. He shakes his head.

"You know, I bet you could easily pass for a district 12 kid. The hair, the eyes, the weight, the height, and the diet. You'd fit right in" He jokes. I let out another small laugh, before finishing the food on the plate. He takes it and sets it aside.

"Hey Finnick?" I ask, he looks up at me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Why did you give me seafood only?" I ask. He smiles.

"Capitol food is so much different from home. It's what I usually get, and I guess I just got it for you too, on instinct" He says. I smile.

"Thanks" I say. He laughs.

"I should be saying that to you" He says.

"How so?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"This is the first time I've actually smiled for real in a long time" He says. My eyes widen.

"Mine too…." I say. We give each other a smile, and laugh.

"So, how did you end up with 'the witch' anyway?" He asks. My smiles fades, and I look ahead.

"My mother died when I was five, in some freaky accident. And since my father was dead, my mother said she wanted me to live with Calla. Do you have any family?" I ask. He frowns, and looks out the window.

"No, I don't." I can tell it's a touchy subject for him just by the look in his eyes when he turns back to me. I feel a small pang of sadness for him. Then, looking at the clock, I realize the recaps should start soon.

"The reaping recaps are in a few minutes. Let's go." I say. He looks at the clock, confirms what I'm saying is true, and we both get up. He goes walks ahead of me and is about to open the door, when I grab his wrist. He turns to me.

"What is it Naida?" He asks. I bite my lip.

"Don't tell anyone about what I told you, please." I say. He looks at me a moment, before nodding.

"As long as you don't tell anyone what I said either" He says. I smile, and give him a small nod before letting go of his wrist. He opens the door, and I regain my impassive expression, as does he. We walk in a strangely comfortable silence, before we both find the others in one of the train cars, huddled in front of the TV.

"There you two are! We were worried for a minute!" Skylin chimes. Finnick shrugs.

"We met up with each other in the hall, and started talking" He simply says. I nod, confirming his lie. She smiles at the two of us, believing every word. She then brings Finnick over to watch with Mags and herself. I feel someone grab my hand, and pull away. Turning around I see Ash. Of course.

"Hey Naida. Um…I'm sorry. I guess I got a little out of hand." He says. I shrug.

"It's fine, I guess" I say, plainly. He smiles.

"Well then, how about we see the competition" He says. I walk behind him as we approach the TV a bit more. The capitol symbol appears, and the anthem plays. Then it turns to a video, the District 1 reapings. Their escort looks almost as ridiculous as Skylin. Almost. I watch as she plucks a slip of paper out of the girls' ball, and reads a name. I don't pay attention to it, however, because I'll have to kill most of these people anyway. Plus, she's a typical one girl. I watch as she climbs the steps, with a cocky sway in her step that spells 'backstabber'.

"Any words for your district?"The escort asks. She just smirks and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm **definitely** coming back as victor" She says, flashing the crowd a smile. I scoff. Her district partner is even less interesting. He's a typical District 1 boy, with jet black hair and steel gray eyes. He's burly, and definitely strong. I have no doubt about that. I watch as he smiles at the crowd, before fist pumping the air. He instantly disgusts me. How can he be so happy? He's risking his life, for such an absolutely ridiculous reason. I look to Ash, whose just smirking. He must be happy about the beginnings of our career alliance. My hate for him doubles.

"Nice career pack already" He says. I shrug. I don't really like the career pack, but oh well. I can kill them so much easier anyway. Next we watch two's reapings, and then three's. Then comes four. I watch as Skylin puts her hand in the girls' bowl.

"Annie Cresta!" Everybody moves, to make way for Annie. The camera catches as her hand let's go of mine, and our faces, hers , scared, and mine, impassive, as usual. Then she walks up there, slowly and stiffly.

"I volunteer!" My cry sounds through the silent area, and all heads turn to me. A few give me a look of sadness as Annie runs to me, crying into my shirt. I just stare at the stage as I stroke her hair and take her off me, leaving her to cry into her hands as I walk up there.

"What's your name?" Skylin asks. I stare out at district four for a moment, before turning to her.

"Naida. Naida Lynn" I say, rather plain before turning back to the crowd. She then goes over and calls Ash's name, and it cuts to the District 5 reapings. Not wanting to watch anymore, I turn, stating that I'm going to bed, before leaving to my room. Once there I strip down to just my undergarments, and climb into my bed. I lay awake for a while, listening as everyone goes to their rooms, one by one until all I can hear is the train's occasional sound. I soon fall asleep, and this time, I definitely have nightmares.

Rain: So? Is this one good? I hope so '-' Read and review!


	3. Beauty from Pain

_****_**Rain: Hello! I hope everybody is having a nice day :)**

_**"The lights go out all around me**_

_**One last candle to keep out the night**_

_**And then the darkness surrounds me**_

_**I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died**_

_**And all that's left is to accept that it's over**_

_**My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made**_

_**I try to keep warm but I just grow colder**_

_**I feel like I'm slipping away" –Beauty from Pain, Superchick**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

"What the hell?" I growl, as they pull hair off of my legs. Nia, tuts, pushing me back down. She has blue skin, purple eyes, and purple lips. Her nails are sharpened, and made to look like purple daggers. The man, who mentioned his name was Arto or something, shakes his rainbow colored head, and take more hair off my arms and legs. I grit my teeth and glare at him. The last woman, who said her name was Echo, sighs.

"It's over now dear" She says, her capitol accent becoming more annoying than I originally thought. They take me off the table, and bring me over to some tub full of water. At first, I wonder if they're crazy, until I step in. I sigh in relief, and sink in deeper.

"So much better" I say. After a few minutes Echo comes over, takes me out, and puts a robe on me.

"Talia wants to see you now" She says, pushing me through a door. A woman gestures for me to sit down. I do, and am surprised what she looks like, in a better light. Her hair is a light brown, almost tan, color, and so is her skin. Her teeth are altered to be sharp, and so are her nails. But what shocks me the most is her **lion ears** and **tail.** And she has whiskers! Is this normal? She smiles at me, and strokes my cheek with a nail of hers. I internally cringe, but my face remains impassive.

"I saw your reapings. Tell me, were you saving your friend, or did you use that as an excuse to get into the games?" She purrs. I give her a glare.

"I was saving her" But she doesn't seem to hear me. She takes a lock of my hair into her hands.

"You have _such_ beautiful hair. So long, dark, and luscious. And those icy blue eyes… I've already decided what you're going to be" She smirks. I pull away, and take my hair back.

"What _are_ you going to do to me?" I ask. She grins.

"Your name is Naida, meaning naiad. Which means 'water nymph' therefore, we are making you into a water nymph. A beautiful, yet deadly creature. It will be perfect, since you seem incapable to show emotion." She comments. I have to restrain myself from socking her in that mouth of hers. Before I get in a retort, she grabs my arm, and leads me out of the room. I'm taken into a room, with mirrors surrounding me on all sides. She takes the robe off me, and circles me, observing my naked body. I just stand there awkwardly. Then she smiles, and snaps her fingers. Her prep team comes in, multiple beauty items and products in hand. She turns to them.

"Echo, you're in charge of her hair. I want it messy, wet, and it _**must**_ have white lotus flowers in it. Arto, I want you do paint her finger and toe nails white. Nia, you put white eye shadow on her, and give her some blush." She then claps her hands, and they get to work on me. She watches from a distance, pointing out some things she wants done along the way. Once they're finished, I almost blush. My hair looks tangled, and it's definitely damp. It has two white lotus flowers on each side, and part of my hair comes over my shoulders, covering my breasts. My make-up is done, and I honestly think I look better without it. Talia does too, apparently, because she orders Nia to take it off.

"Now, time for your clothes." She says. Nia hands her something. It's a white, fairy skirt, which goes down a few inches past my waist.

"What about my shirt?" I ask, as she fits it to me. She laughs.

"Honey, with those big breasts of yours, you don't need one" She says. I blush, and turn to her, my skirt swaying slightly.

"Huh? I am _**NOT **_going out there without a shirt on!" I say. She sighs.

"Fine. I'll give you a shirt" She says, snapping her fingers. Arto comes over, with a white tube top like shirt, that exposes my skinny stomach.

"There. Happy?" She asks, putting it on me. She puts my hair back over my shoulders, and I look at myself.

"I look so…skinny.." I say. She smiles and nods.

"You see, the tight fabric of the tube top and top of the skirt makes your breasts and hips stand out, making you look curvier. And since your stomach is already so flat, you look perfect." She says. I look at myself for a few more minutes, before looking to her.

"Um. Thank you. For making me look this nice" I say, the urge to kill her disappearing. She smiles.

"No problem. I mean, why wouldn't you look great with me as your stylist?" She asks. And the urge is back….

"Yeah..." I say. She laughs, and walks away, gesturing for me to follow her. I follow, shyly. We soon arrive at the chariots, and I can't help but stare at Ash. He just looks so…weird. For as long as I've known him, I've never seen him like this. He's in tight, white leather pants, and has no shirt on, exposing his abs. I never even knew he had abs!

"Danica!" Talia calls to a woman talking to Mags, Finnick, and Skylin. They all turn to us, and stare at me. I blush and try to forget about their stares. The woman known as Dania turns around. She looks like a silver haired, silver skinned version of Talia. Probably trying to imitate a panther or something.

"Oh Talia! She looks perfect! But I thought we agreed she would go shirtless!" Dania exclaims. I blush, and so do the boys.

"Yeah, but she refused to go out here without one. Though we can always-" I interrupt.

"No! I _**refuse**_ to go topless! I would rather be skinned alive!" I hiss. The stylists sigh.

"Difficult one this year eh?" Dania says. I glare.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She waves me off, and starts discussing outfits with Talia. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk over to the other four.

"Oh Naida! You look so beautiful!" Skylin says, coming over to me. She's about to pinch my cheeks, when I jerk away.

"Don't touch me" I growl. She pouts. Ash rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh. You look…nice Naida" He says. I look at him.

"Really? Because I hate this outfit. I'm almost naked and I hate it" I deadpan. He gulps. Finnick intervenes before he can do any more damage.

"You look different" He says. I shrug.

"You should've seen me topless" I joke. His eyes go wide.

"They were serious about that? Then again why am I surprised…" The last bit is barely audible, but I catch it.

"Yes. If I didn't say something I would have been naked from the waist up" I reply. He sighs, and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, before taking it away and going to comfort Skylin, who's still pouting. The stylists rejoin us, and squeal with excitement.

"Okay! It's show time! Good luck!" Danica says, kissing us both on the cheek. I grimace. Talia grabs me by the shoulders.

"You, young lady, are not allowed to show ANY emotions. Understood? You have to be cold, and distant. Crowds love that stuff." She says. I roll my eyes and nod. She hugs me, almost crushing my tiny frame. She let's go, and I breathe in a deep intake of air. She just smiles anyway, and they push Ash and I on the chariot.

"Hey Naida?" I turn to Ash.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Am I the only one who feels exposed?" He asks. I laugh.

"No, I'm definitely right there with you on that one" I say. He laughs, and the chariot jerks forward. I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, stand straight and tall, and put my hands at my sides.

"Hey Ash?" I ask, he turns to me.

"Yeah Naida?" He asks. I can hear the crowd roaring appreciation for Districts 1 and 2 already.

"If I begin to fall, I want you to catch me" I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you being serious?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"No. I _**want**_ to fall from a moving carriage, possibly breaking bones, and maybe ruining my chance of winning the hunger games" I state sarcastically. He laughs, and nods.

"Okay. I'll catch you" He says. I give him a small smile, to his surprise, before facing the front. As we finally appear to the crowd, I stare coldly at every single person. It makes the roar with appreciation, and they throw flowers at Ash and I. Ash picks a few up, smiling and flirting with every girl in the audience any way he can. I touch none, pretending that they aren't even there. This just makes them throw more. I watch the chariots behind us as we all head to the space before President Snow's mansion. When we get there, I look right at President Snow. He looks over all of us, looking bored at most. Then he sees me. Giving me a smirk, I watch as he throws a white rose bud, landing right in my open hands. I look at it, then back at him.

I flinch slightly as I enclose my hands around it, the thorns digging into my palm and making it bleed. But it's the message that comes with the white rose bud that catches and keeps my attention. White rose buds mean 'without love' or 'a heart that will never love'. I can't help but wonder if he knew the meaning, and that's why he threw it to me, or if it's just a bizarre coincidence. As the president makes his speech, and the chariots are sent around the arena once more, all I can do is stare impassively at the rose, and my blood as it stains the soft, fragile petals. As our chariot ends our last round, I look up, and staring at the whole arena, I take the hand with the rose, smile, and blow them a single kiss. I can hear their roars of appreciation even after we're no longer visible. Ash turns to me.

"What the hell was that? And why did the president give you that rose?" He asks. I laugh, as Finnick, Danica, and Talia help us off the chariot, definitely anxious to ask some questions. Skylin and Mags are there too, but Skylin is too stuck up to help and Mags is too old. I let out a laugh, and face Ash.

"I don't know.." I say, unsteady on my feet. I sway a little too far, and he grabs my wrist, straightening me. I look at him, eyes wide.

"W-what was that for?" I ask. He looks me in the eyes.

"I said I would catch you" He smiles. I blush slightly, before taking my arm out of his grasp.

"Whatever" I grumble. He laughs, and then becomes serious again.

"I still have questions. And I bet the others do too" He says, gesturing to our mentors, stylists, and our district escort.

"Questions that I don't have the answers to.." I look down at the rose, and my bloody hand.

"Then explain one thing, what was that ending? I thought I said not to show emotions" Talia asks. The corners of my lips turn up into a small smile.

"I wanted to show the crowd, that despite my hand being bloody, and being confused by Snow's actions, that I was still okay. I guess" I say. These words are a total lie, but only Finnick seems to see this. I wonder if he's good at reading people. The others just shrug and we all leave to eat. I make an excuse, though, saying that I'm not hungry and go to my room. I take a shower, washing this crazy day down the drain. I then bandage my hand, put on a black tee and some white shorts, and put the rose in a small crystal vase. And just as I'm about to turn off the lights and go to bed, I hear a knock at my door. I open it to see Finnick, with a plate of food, just like before. I can't resist the urge to smile and let him in. I note that he changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, making it feel more comfortable than before. But only slightly.

"Thanks" I say, taking a bite of some fish. I have to admit, I almost giggled when I saw the plate was full of seafood. He smiles.

"No problem. To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind if this became a ritual" He laughs.

"To be honest, neither would I" I say, grabbing some shrimp. He smiles.

"Tell me, why did you really do that 'blow a kiss to Panem with a bloody hand holding a just as bloody rose' thing?" He asks. I put down the oysters I was about to eat.

"Because. Bloody white roses symbolize a fallen loved one. I figured, that if I do die in the arena, then I can at least go out with that right? And plus, it would really piss off not only the president, but Talia too." I smile, before eating my oysters. He looks at me, concerned.

"Didn't you even think about what Snow would do?" He asks. I laugh.

"Of course I did! And I'm ready to deal with anything he dishes out!" I say, eating some crab. He sighs.

"Well, what if you do survive the games, and what he might've done? Then what?" He asks. I shrug.

'I don't know. Live in Victor's Village, maybe even drown my sorrows in alcohol. That worked _**perfectly**_ the first time" Note the sarcasm. I put my finished plate on the nightstand beside me. Finnick looks at me.

"The first time?" He asks.

"And the second, and the third, and fourth, and, well you get the idea" I say, putting my hair into a messy ponytail. He grimaces.

"When did you start drinking exactly?" He asks. I smile.

"Ah, I believe it was two years after you won your games, Mr. Odair. Meaning I was thirteen at the time. I remember being furious at the world, or at least the Capitol. I would steal all kinds of alcohol from random street vendors, before going to the shore and drinking until I was so drunk I would sing at the top of my lungs until Annie came to get me and bring me to her house." I say. His frown deepens.

"One, that isn't very good for you, and two, you're three years younger than I am?" He asks. I laugh, and he gives me a small smile.

"I know it wasn't which is why I stopped, briefly. Occasionally I'll use it to get away, though I don't really sing when I'm drunk anymore. And yes, I am three years younger than you. Assuming you still haven't turned twenty yet at least. Meaning I'm sixteen now. Not my lucky number huh?" I ask. He laughs.

"Fourteen wasn't mine. That's for sure." He says.

"Well, you won. Can't be too bad can it?" I ask. He frowns.

"I guess not. It's worse for some more than others" He says. Another touchy subject.

"It makes me wonder. Hey Finnick?" I ask. He looks toward me.

"Hm?" I trace the design on the blue and yellow bedspread with my finger.

"Do you think dying hurts? And where do you think we go after?" I ask. He frowns.

"You shouldn't think like that" He says, firmly.

"It's a simple question Finnick." I state.

"Which I won't answer" He counters.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because, you shouldn't think that way!" He says.

"Don't act like you didn't think about it. And don't act like don't still wonder, at some down point in time." I look at him dead in the eye. He narrows his eyes, gets up, and turns to leave. I grab his wrist. He turns his head to look at me.

"No. Don't leave… I'm sorry…. please…just…don't leave." I say, well, beg really. He sighs, and sits back down.

"Okay" He says, shifting slightly

"Thanks." I go back to tracing the design with my nail.

"Are you scared?" He asks, suddenly, bringing me out of my daydream. I look at him.

"For what?" Even though the answer is obvious, I still ask, just in case.

"The games" He says. I shrug, and give him a weak smile.

"Terrified" I admit.

"You shouldn't be. I know you're going to make it out alive" He insists. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Yeah. You're strong, and you definitely have the attitude. Plus, you're good at hiding your true feelings on most things. You could be the one that draws the line between the miserable victors, and the ecstatic victors. Which would be a plus for you, since you seem to love pissing off the president" He laughs, and so do I.

"Sounds great" I say, still laughing a bit. He smiles at me, and glances toward the clock. He grimaces.

"It's late. You need your sleep, and so do I. Night Naida" He says. I smile.

"Night Finnick. Sweet dreams" I say. He laughs, before opening the door, giving a small wave, and stepping out. The door shuts behind him, and I sit there, in a lonely silence. With a big sigh, I get up, turn out the lights, and crawl beneath the covers.

"Let's hope for no nightmares" I whisper to myself, before falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Rain: Woo! I hope you all liked this chapter :D Read and Review!**


	4. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

_**"Show me how to lie**_

_**You're getting better all the time**_

_**And turning all against the one**_

_**Is an art that's hard to teach**_

_**Another clever word**_

_**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**_

_**And as you step back into line**_

_**A mob jumps to their feet"-You're Gonna Go Far Kid, The Offspring**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

The next morning I wake up to silence. Which is odd for me, because I usually wake up screaming and begging. Shrugging, I yawn, and go into the bathroom. Stripping down, I turn on the shower and step in. Punching a button, I find myself being covered in a thick, pink, foamy substance that smells like lavender.

" I smell like an old rich capitol lady…" I grumble, scraping off the foam and press a button. I'm surprised to be covered in a daylily scented shampoo and conditioner.

"Much better" I sigh, pressing the button beside it. Daylily scented body wash showers down on me, and I can't help but smile. I smell so much like home. Stepping out of the shower I look for some clothes. That's when I see neatly folded clothes on my neatly folded bedspread. I wonder, who did all that? I shrug off the thought, and look at the clothes. They're from Talia, I can tell by the stray fur here and there. The outfit was a tight, sleeveless, black corset top, some tight black jeans, and my pair of knee-high combat boots that I wore on the train. Slipping it on, I check myself in the mirror. I kind of look like an angel. Not an angel. What they call the opposite of angels. What was it again?

"Fallen angel.." I whisper, finally remembering. My black hair, my blue eyes, and my pale skin all combine with the outfit to make me look like a fallen angel. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts of this new information before stepping out the door of my room and into the hall. I start walking, until I realize. I have no idea where I'm going. Since I skipped dinner, I have no idea where we eat. I just can't cut a break lately, can I? And since I'm probably the only early riser here, and I would look ridiculous waiting for someone, what exactly do I do?

"Naida?" I'm startled by the sound of Finnick's voice. I turn, and give him a small smile.

"Oh. Hey Finnick. You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that" I laugh. He raises an eyebrow and stuffs his hands in his jean pockets.

"Get used to what?" He asks, walking. I match his pace.

"You. Just showing up randomly. To be honest it scares the hell out of me sometimes" I say. He laughs.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiles. I blush.

"No. It's fine. You just startled me is all." I smile. He smiles back. We step into the elevator, and he presses a button.

"How long have you been up?" He asks, running his fingers through his hair. I shrug.

"An hour maybe. I've always been an early riser. You?" I ask. He gives me another small smile.

"Same. Though, I feel kind of sluggish" He shrugs.

"Maybe you should get more sleep." I say, smiling. The elevator stops, and the doors open. We step out and I follow him into the dining room. We're the only ones up, so we grab our food, sit at a table, and we pick at our food, neither of us seeming very hungry.

"You know, back at home, I would've killed for a meal like this, But now it doesn't seem really worth it" I sigh, pushing the plate of fruit and bread that I got away from me. He nods, and does the same.

"I remember what we were talking about last night. Tell me, why did you start drinking?" He asks. I shrug. I wasn't really expecting this to be brought up.

"When I was thirteen I had finally reached my breaking point. I was angry. Very angry. At what? I still have no idea. Maybe it was the Capitol. Maybe Calla. Or maybe my mother. Or maybe even myself. I guess I'm still trying to figure it out. Well, at times when I couldn't take it anymore I would grab bottles of alcohol and run down to my favorite spot at the beach at dawn. When the sun was dipping low into the sky and the ocean had a beautiful orange/yellow tint to it that made it sparkle" I smile.

"Then I would drink everything I had taken until I was too drunk to feel anymore. I remember singing, at the top of my lungs. Millions of different songs that my mother had taught me when I was a child. It took me back to a place I could never go back to, I guess. A place of childhood dreams and ambitions. Where I was oblivious to the world and its ugly traits. But, soon I realized what I was doing was wrong and stopped. I didn't want the peacekeepers to find out. And I sure didn't want Calla to hear of what I was doing either. Sometimes I'll spend some extra time to make more money, to buy myself a small bottle of something. Just to forget and forgive." I say, simply. He looks at me, as if trying to figure me out.

"You make everything sound so much better than it really is. It kind of makes me wonder. Is it your true experience? Or your interpretation of it?" He asks. I let out a small laugh.

"Most likely the latter. I tend to make myself sound fine, just so others won't worry about me. Well, that, and the fact that I don't really have anybody to turn to tell my worries to anyway. Nobody listens." I say, drinking some water.

"Well, I listen." He states. I shrug.

"Yeah. But you're different" I shrug. He raises an eyebrow.

"How so?" He laughs. I smile.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling around you." I admit. He smiles.

"So she has feelings?" He jokes. I laugh and throw a napkin at him.

"I'm being serious!" I say. He laughs.

"I know. Sorry." He says. I give him a small smile. I'm about to explain more to him, about this strange feeling of mine, when Skylin and Ash trudge in. Skylin says a cheery 'Hello' and 'Good morning' to Finnick and I, while Ash just says good morning. I almost groan at the sight of him. He's in a white, tight fitting tee shirt, tight white pants, and his own pair of combat boots, only white. I realize what Talia and Danica are trying to do now. We're supposed to be polar opposites. Good and bad. Yin and yang.

"How long until training?" I ask Skylin, who sits down beside me. Best to forget about the outfits. I mean, their outfits, it doesn't really matter. She looks at a clunky gold watch on her wrist.

"An hour and a half. More or less." She shrugs, and starts eating. I sigh.

"You guys sure slept in then" I say, making casual chat, even though it's never been something I'm fond of. Again, Skylin shrugs.

"Well, since you were having those awful nightmares and screaming on the train I didn't sleep a wink. Then, when you were nice and quiet here I guess I made up for lost sleep" She says, giving me a smile. I can't tell if she had a hidden insult in that answer or not, and I don't think about it. Rolling my eyes I turn to Finnick.

"Any advice for training?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I would expect you'd be like all the other past tributes. Hang out with the careers and show off" He says. I glance at Ash briefly. That's exactly what he'd do. I then turn my attention back to Finnick.

"Assuming, from that tone of yours, that isn't what we should do." It sounds more like a question. He laughs.

"I'm not implying that it's not. I'm just saying that you shouldn't show off too much. Keep a few things hidden from the others just in case." He says. I shrug and give a small nod.

"Okay" My answer is short and simple. We're all silent except for Skylin's occasional chatter or quips. Mags joins us after a while but it makes no change. Time slowly passes as the three late-comers finish their food.

"Oh! You guys are going to be late for training if you don't hurry!" Skylin suddenly says. Getting up from our seats and rushing us into the elevator she gives us a small wave and wishes us good luck. Ash presses a button, and the elevator starts going down.

"Why did Odair go into your room last night?" He asks. I freeze. He saw Finnick? Damn. Letting out an annoyed sigh I shrug.

"He thought I'd be a little hungry and brought me some food." I say. Ash shrugs.

"Oh. Just thought you were getting some advice on the side" He laughs. I shrug it off, and suddenly we're at the floor with the training rooms. We're one of the last districts to arrive. Five and Twelve still haven't joined us. I look around the room, surveying the other tributes as they pin my district number on my back. Once I'm done, Ash and I go over to districts One and Two. Ash shakes everybody's hand, and gives a wink to the girls. I just stand there, watching. One girl comes up to me. She has silver hair, and emerald green eyes. A smile is on her lips, but her eyes convey her true personality.

"Hi! My name is Leona Marsh! You're Naida right?" She acts, playing nice. Sticking a hand out to me, she gestures for me to take it. I just stare at her coldly, and brush past her.

"Yeah" I mumble, joining Ash, District One boy, District Two boy, and District Two girl. District two girl plays nice, just like one. But her eyes and the confident way she presents herself shows that she's almost as bad a backstabber as one. She has short jet black hair, and gray eyes. Much like One boy. If they weren't from different districts, I would've probably mistaken them as family.

"Hi! I'm Allegra Parish!" She says. I shrug. Ash comes up beside us.

"This is Naida, my district partner. And I'm Ash Evans." He says, more to everyone than just Allegra. District One boy smirks.

"I'm Robert Mancini. And my district partner is Leona Marsh" He says, gesturing to her. She gives a fake smile and a small wave. District Two boy also steps forward, but not as cocky as Robert. He has blonde hair, and brown eyes. He's as tall as one boy, but not as burly.

"I'm Alex. Alex Onslow. My district partner is Allegra." He says. Allegra gives us a small wave. Robert is about to say something, but Atala stands up and starts instructing us on what to and not do while training. After she's done, everybody separates. Well, everybody except the careers. The six of us head over to a knife throwing station. I glance around, checking out the arena. That's when I see the axes. I'm tempted to go over there, to take one in my hands and practice throwing the object, much like I did at home when Calla would ask me to cut wood for our small fireplace.

"You gonna go try out those shiny new axes?" Ash asks, startling me. I calm down, and shake my head.

"No. Remember what Finnick said?" I ask. He lets out a small laugh.

"So?" I keep myself from hitting him.

"So, he's our mentor. His advice is the difference between life and death in the arena." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Come on Naida. Don't be so stubborn." He says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to the axes. I glare, and wrench my wrist from his grasp.

"No! I'm listening to Finnick." I insist. He sighs.

"Fine Naida. I'll try out the axes." He says. I smirk, victorious. Until his words sink in.

"Wait. What?" I ask, watching as he goes over to the axes, grabs one, and stands in front of multiple dummies. I feel my eye twitch. He's holding it all wrong!

"I've never tried this before" He comments smirking. I frown as he starts twirling it. No. No. No! You can't twirl it like that!

"What are you doing you idiot? If you twirl it like that you'll throw it all wrong and miss completely! Or drop it, taking off one of your own limbs!" I say, grabbing the ax from his hands and start twirling it. He smirks.

"Okay then. Show me how you do it." He challenges. I glare, taking said challenge.

"I will." I state, before facing the dummies. Twirling the ax a little faster I throw it at the center dummy, severing its head. Running behind it I grab the handle of the ax mid-air, and decapitate another dummy. One starts moving toward me, and I jump back. Throwing my ax I get it in the chest, and it stops. Taking the ax back, I focus on the last two dummies. They're coming at me from two different sides, and I smirk. Too damn easy. Setting the ax down on the floor, I wait until they're almost near me. Then, I do a backflip out of both of their paths, making them crash into each other. Grabbing the ax, I decapitate both of them at the same time. Turning to Ash, I'm about to proclaim victory, when I see everyone's eyes on me. Shit.

"See Naida? I guess all those years throwing axes and chopping firewood in your backyard really were worth it. Huh?" He asks, smirking. I glare at him, and throw the ax. It misses him by an inch, and lands beside the other axes. He's still shaking when I walk over to him. I grab him by his collar, and bring him down to eye level with me.

"I. Hate. You." I growl, tempted to slit his throat there and now. He gulps, and I push him away. Walking back over to the knife throwing station I grab a few knives and get my anger out. I see two boy, Alex, walk over to me.

"That was some seriously cool ax work over there" He comments, grabbing a few knifes out of the bulls eyes I've hit. I shrug.

"I guess." I say, throwing another knife. Another bulls eye. He whistles, as if impressed.

"Well, you seem to be good when it comes to throwing weapons eh?" He jokes. I don't laugh. He takes one look at my impassive expression, and gives me a curious look.

"Hey is Ash like your friend or something? Because he made a comment back there-" I cut him off.

"Ash is nothing more than a stalker that's been following me around like a lost puppy ever since we were 5" I state, setting the rest of my knives down. Walking over to a section with spears I pick one up, getting the feel of holding it. Alex follows me.

"Really?" I nod, before looking to some dummies. Aiming, I throw it, hitting the mark. I see him frown out of the corner of my eye. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask. He gives me a smile.

"Nothing. It just looks like we all have some competition." He says. I watch, curious, as he walks away to join his district partner and one girl, whose name is Leanna or something. I don't remember, I barely paid attention to her or her district partner, their personalities just made me sick. Shaking off Alex and his words, I throw a few more spears, getting the hang of it. Then everybody is called to lunch, where I sit with the other careers, listening to their conversation, before we all go back to training.

-Later That Day-

After the day's training is over, Ash and I head to the elevator. One and two join us, and they all talk with each other until they get off on their respective floors. I see two girl wave to me, playing nice again. I just ignore her and punch the number for our floor. Turning to Ash, I glare at him.

"Okay, if this is about the ax thing, I just want to say-" I clamp a hand over his mouth and lean in close.

"If you _**ever**_ do something like that again, I'll slit your throat. Understood?" I hiss. He nods. The elevator bings, and opens. Finnick, Mags, and Skylin are waiting, but just stare, wondering what happened. I take my hand away from his mouth, give him one last glare, before pushing my way past the others and to my room. Sighing, I drop down onto the bed, worn and weary from the day's events. I lay there for a while, thinking and staring at the ceiling. I hear a knock at the door, and I don't doubt for a second it's Finnick, here to bring me my dinner like the last two times.

"Come in" I say. I sit up, putting my hair in a ponytail as the door opens, and Finnick comes in, putting a plate of food next to me and sitting on the bed with me.

"Here" He says. I smile, and take a piece of bread.

"Thanks." I say, taking a bite. He gives me a small smile.

"I heard about the axes" He says. I sigh, taking another small bite of bread.

"I told Ash I wasn't going to use them. I was going to do what you said. But then he started holding them wrong, and he couldn't twirl it right and…ugh" I say, heaving a heavy sigh. He lets out a laugh.

"Yeah. I heard that. He was faking you know. And, I also heard you're pretty good with them. Another Brianna Ashton on our hands huh?" He asks.

"So that was her name?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. Though, from what I've heard, you top her. By a lot" He says. I shake my head.

"I don't know what Ash has been telling you, but I'm not that good. It's just a few basic runs and leaps combined with axe throwing, dodging, and slicing movements. And even then, it's probably only good for cutting wood and dummies" I say, grabbing some oysters. He raises an eyebrow.

"From what I was told you didn't just cut the dummies. You decapitated them." He says. I shrug.

"Well yeah but-" I start. He cuts me off.

"But nothing. You're pretty good, and that will definitely get you some sponsors, and not to mention the possibility of winning the games. I was also told you're pretty good when it comes to knives and spears too." He smiles. I put my empty plate on my bedside table, and face Finnick.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" I say. He laughs.

"You shouldn't be so modest" He says. I blush, and give him a playful shove.

"Whatever Finnick" I mumble. He laughs. I give him another shove, and he starts to fall off the bed. Grabbing my arm, he pulls me down with him. I hit the floor, and close my eyes on impact.

"Sorry. I guess I just grabbed anything to steady myself.." He says. I let out a small groan and move a hand to my head, where it hit the carpet. Opening my eyes, I look up at Finnick, who somehow ended up on top of me. I blush.

"Uh…Finnick? Do you mind getting off of me?" I ask. He nods, and gets off me, and sits on the floor. I sit up, and rub my side.

"That, is exactly why you don't shove people." He smirks. I give a laugh and shove him one last time. I let out a pained hiss. My side…

"Stop making me laugh! My side hurts" I grit out. He looks at me with a worried expression, and comes over to me, straddling my legs slightly.

"Here. Let me see." He says, taking the side of my shirt and lifting it up enough to see where I was hit, but not expose my chest. He rubs a finger over it gingerly. I hiss again.

"That hurt!" I let out. He shakes his head.

"It'll be sore for a few days, that's for sure. It probably won't bruise though." He assures me. I shrug.

"Worse could've happened. I mean-" I'm cut off by the door opening and Ash walking in.

"You okay Naida? I heard something hit the floor and-whoa.." He says, looking at Finnick and I. At first, I'm confused by his reaction. Then I realize how this must look. Finnick straddling my legs, my shirt lifted up, and both of us on the floor. I look to Finnick, who looks to me and immediately drops the side of my shirt.

"Umm…"

**Rain: Hehehe. I can't wait to see the chaos that ensues. Read and Review! :)**


	5. Better Than Drugs

_**"Feel your every heartbeat**_

_**Feel you on these empty nights**_

_**Calm the ache, stop the shakes**_

_**You clear my mind**_

_**You're my escape**_

_**From this messed up place**_

_**'Cause you let me forget**_

_**You numb my pain" – Better Than Drugs, Skillet**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Umm…" Was all that could come out of my mouth. Ash just stared at Finnick and I, and in such a way that you would think he walked in on us kissing than what's actually in front of him.

"Okay, this must look really bad, but-" He cuts me off.

"**Don't. **Don't give me an excuse" He says, before turning around, and walking away. I look to Finnick, who gets off me, and helps me up.

"I uh-" He cuts me off.

"Go ahead. See you tomorrow morning" He says, leaving. I watch him, before walking out myself and going to Ash's room. I don't even bother knocking. Opening his door, I walk in and close it behind me. He turns, facing me unlike before, and looks at me. He's about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Listen Ash. Don't jump to conclusions. What you saw was a HUGE misunderstanding. The two of us fell, I hurt my side, and he was just checking the damage. That's all." I say quickly. He gives me a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right Naida." He says, looking away from me. I go in front of him. He's going to look at me while I talk whether he likes it or not.

"It's true. Why don't you believe me?" I insist. He gives a harsh laugh.

"Because everybody knows what the good-looking tributes like Finnick do for certain people" He says. What the hell is he talking about?

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about" I say. He looks at me, and finds I'm telling the truth. He laughs again. And this time, it's directed at me, and how I don't know whatever he's talking about. I glare. He gives me a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon" He says. And, even though I don't know what he's talking about, I take it as an insult. So, I do the only thing I can think of. Which is slapping him across the face and leaving to my own room without another word. As I close the door to my room I can't help but wonder what he meant. I've never been one to pay attention to gossip. But now I wish I had. Maybe I wouldn't be so ignorant of what everybody talks about.

"Then again, I guess I was too busy getting my ass kicked by an old lady.." I grumble, before taking off my shoes, and climbing into bed. I lay there, wondering what he meant by that last statement. He was saying that he knows I'll win, but at what consequence?

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

* * *

I put on the black button up, tight slightly ripped black jeans, and of course, my black combat boots that were laid out on my bed yet again this morning. I have no doubt somebody from the Capitol does this, but to be honest I'm not as curious as I was before. I'm more concerned about what Ash said last night, but I doubt he'll tell me. I sigh, and make my way to the door. That's when I hear hushed voices.

"-just stop it!" I recognize Ash's voice. Who is he talking to? And what, or who, are they arguing about?

"She's a tribute, and as a mentor I'm supposed to help her. I just can't stop." Finnick? Okay. Now I've got to listen. Leaning in closer to the door, I pray they won't hear me.

"Don't give me that bullshit. By what I saw you were doing, it was more than just helping her" Ash's voice is harsh, and accusing. He's still on about what he saw last night.

"What you saw was a misunderstanding" Finnick's voice it straining to be calm.

"Yeah right. We all know what pretty tributes like you do Odair" Ash growls. I hear somebody walk away, and as the sound of their footsteps fade I can't help but wonder which one stayed. Which one is standing outside my door right now? Well, I guess I'll have to find out. Back away from the door a few steps, I take a deep breath, and turn the knob. Stepping out, I see that Finnick is the one who stayed. But he looks…depressed.

"Finnick? You okay?" I ask. His head snaps up, and he gives me a forced, small smile.

"Naida. Morning. How long have you been standing there? I didn't even notice" He says. I shake my head.

"I just came out of my room…Is something wrong?" I ask. He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"No. Just fine." He says. I give him a look.

"Really? Because I heard people talking. I had no idea what the argument was about, but it sounded pretty heated." I say. He stops smiling.

"Come on Naida. How about we go get some breakfast?" He asks, turning away from me as he begins to walk toward the elevator. I catch his wrist, and he turns to look at me.

"Finnick, what's wrong? Whatever it is you shouldn't deal with it alone." I say. He smirks slightly, and before I know it, I'm against the wall, and he's inches away from my face. He's so close, I can smell his minty breath as he speaks. My breath hitches. What the hell is happening?

"You don't get it Naida. Nobody does. I'm just another pretty boy here to please others. Nothing more, nothing less. And that's the way it will always have to be." He says. I let out a jagged breath.

"That's not true. You're a nice guy, you just have a really fucked up life." I say. He lets out a harsh laugh.

"How exactly do you know that I'm a nice guy Naida? How do you know that I won't take advantage of you right now? Everybody is downstairs, nobody would hear. And last time I checked, you were the one pinned against the wall, vulnerable and definitely scared" He says, unbuttoning the bottom button of my shirt. I dig my nails into the soft wall behind me. I know he doesn't mean any of this. He may be smirking, but his eyes tell a different story. I can tell he's hurting. I bit my lip as he moves closer to me, our bodies now mere centimeters from each other.

"I know you're a nice guy. I know because the way you're acting right now, desperately trying to get me to hate you, or be afraid of you so as not to be hurt all over again, is exactly how I used to act. Pushing people away, pretending to be this tough character that actually hid the true person inside. A person who was actually scared, and alone. A person who would cry out 'Help! This isn't who I really am! Save me from what makes me act this way!' Yet, that person's calls would be in vain, because the mask it hid behind would interpret these calls the only way it way it could. And that way was acting out, and maybe saying things that weren't even meant. But I guess it's the price you pay, for having something that ails you." I say, digging my nails in the wall. He looks at me, no longer smirking and his eyes wide. He moves away from me, running his fingers through his hair. I get off the wall, but still not getting too close to him.

"C-come here" He says, after a minute of silence. I approach him slowly, because there's no telling whether or not he'll pin me against the wall again. But, that's not what happens. Instead, he hugs me tightly to his chest.

"F-finnick?" I stutter. He doesn't answer. He just holds me to him, not a single word passing from his lips for what seems like forever, even though it's probably only about five minutes. But then he says something that I think will be permanently etched into my mind.

"Terrible things happen to me Naida. Things some people could never even imagine to happen to a rich, handsome guy like me. They're going to happen to you too, if you win. And there's nothing you or I will be able to do about it, no matter how hard we both try. But, I'll still help you as much as I can, even if the attempts are futile. Because, you, Naida, are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and if I don't do everything in my power to help you, then I'll never forgive myself." He whispers in my ear, before letting me go, and walking away to breakfast. For a minute, I'm too shocked to move, but then I somehow find the will and follow him.

* * *

**Rain: Sorry this one is so short. I just thought it was better off leaving it at this. I hate how I make Ash seem so hateful! I mean to make him jealous, I swear. I orioginally wanted to make him nicer, and make Naida and him friends...but it turned into this...**

**Read and review...**


	6. Breathe

**"Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
I can't see without your light  
I need you to breathe into my life  
Don't tell me this is goodbye  
I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive"**** –Breathe, Superchick**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

"We get our scores tomorrow" I say casually to Ash, as we both practice archery.

"Hm" He grunts, before letting go of the arrow and missing the bulls-eye by a few inches. I let mine go, and hit dead center. I turn to him, and he won't look at me. I growl, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the knot tying station. I shove some rope into his hands and then take some for myself. We both start tying.

"Listen. I know you don't like me. And I sure as hell don't like you. But we're district partners, whether we like it or not. SO I suggest you suck it up, so we can work together!" I hiss, slamming down a finished knot and grabbing another piece of rope. He slams his own finished knot down and stands. I look up at him.

"It's not that I don't like you Naida" He says. I stand.

"Then what exactly is it? Enlighten me oh great one!" I exclaim.

"I like you. A lot. But you're the most frustrating, stubborn woman on the planet and I can't deal with you anymore!" He says. I scoff.

"Deal with _**me?**_ I've been dealing with _**you **_for more than eleven years! And you're saying you have to deal with _**me?**_" I say, before slamming down my unfinished knot, and leaning in close.

"Naida-" He begins. I put a hand up, cutting him off.

"Listen. You have two options. We can keep arguing, until eventually one of us, most likely me, will get violent, or, we can walk away, and pretend that everything is fine and we're the best of friends! Which is it?" I growl. He looks like he's about to say something, before heaving a sigh, and walking away. I watch after him, a smirk gracing my features. At least we were able to come to an understanding.

* * *

**-Later On-**

* * *

Stepping out of the shower I head over to the closet. Digging through I find a comfortable black V-neck and some white short shorts. I dress quickly, and go into the bathroom to do something with my hair. I decide to just pull it into a side ponytail, and push my thick bangs to the side. With a smile, I go back into my bedroom, where I find Finnick sitting on my bed, staring at his knees.

"Holy shit Finnick!" I exclaim, and he whips his head towards me, a smile playing on his lips. He laughs at my startled form. I grip the side of the bathroom door frame.

"You okay?" He asks, holding in a laugh. I give him a look.

"Other than being scared to death yeah, I'm okay. You weren't there when I was changing right?" I reply. He laughs.

"That's good then. Come here, sit down with me. And no, I didn't see you change" He says with an eye roll, patting the spot on my bed next to him. I shrug and sit down. He looks like he wants to tell me something.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. He looks at me and laughs.

"You know, you crept up on me." He says, moving a piece of my bangs out of my face. I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean Finnick?" I ask. He laughs.

"You're oblivious aren't you?" He asks. I take it as an insult and smack his arm.

"Hey! I am not!" I pout. He laughs.

"You know, I wonder how you went from a mean, impassive girl to this energetic, elated character." He says. I roll my eyes, and fall back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well that should be fairly obvious. You're the one who created this monster." I joke. He laughs, and lays next to me.

"I guess I did didn't I?" He asks. I laugh and nod.

"Yep" I reply. He laughs again.

"My mistake" He jokes. I roll my eyes. I feel his hand grab mine, and I can't help but blush.

"Whatever Finnick" I mumble, using my available hand to smack him with a pillow.

"Hey!" He says, hitting me back. I sit up and smirk.

"Oh you've asked for it now" I say, taking my hand back and smacking him full force in the chest with a pillow. He laughs.

"Oh yeah? Bring it." He challenges, grabbing a pillow of his own and hitting me in my own chest. I laugh, and smack him back. Before I know it were in a full out war, throwing and smacking each other with pillows. After about ten minutes, the both of us tire out and fall back on the bed, laughing like crazy. Finnick picks up a few of the loose feathers around us, and tosses it in the air. I brush then away from me.

"We certainly made a mess" He comments. I laugh and nod.

"Don't worry. One of those avoxes will clean it up. Though I feel kind of bad, they'll have a lot to clean up" I say, turning to him. He turns to me.

"You have feathers in your hair" He says, pulling a few feathers from my hair. I laugh.

"So do you" I point out, grabbing one from his messy blonde mop. He rolls his eyes and blows at it, making it float off the bed. I laugh. I see him glance towards the clock, and back to me.

"Listen Naida, before I go I just want to wish you luck in your training session tomorrow. I'm bound to wish you luck tomorrow too but I just wanted you to know I mean it" He says. I smile.

"Thanks Finnick" I say. He gives me a devious smirk.

"And if you get anything less than an eight I will personally have to hunt those gamemakers down." He says. I roll my eyes, and watch as he rises and heads to the door.

"Night Finnick" I say, throwing a pillow at him. He laughs, rolls his eyes, and catches it.

"Night Naida" He says, throwing it back at me. I catch it and stick my tongue out playfully at him as he leaves.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

* * *

I watch as district three disappears to her private session. The rest of the careers are gone, so it just Ash and I. We make small conversation about nothing in particular, and awkward silence engulfing us every so often. During one of those silences, I survey the tributes in the room. Eleven girl, six boy, and six girl seemed to have teamed up. Eleven boy, meanwhile, seems to have chosen to be a loner. Both seven tributes are teamed up with nine girl and eight boy. I can't really tell about the rest, though I suspect nine boy has teamed up with the tributes in ten. I hear a voice call Ash in for his training session. I turn to him.

"Good luck. Keep to the knives. They're your strong point" I say, the words spilling out of my mouth on instinct. He looks a little shocked, but nods.

"Thanks. I will. You keep to the axes. Try more than one at a time, it will get you a better score" He says, before walking out. I give the smallest smile as he walks away. I sit alone for a while, looking at the other tributes, wondering about them. Their names, if they have any family, their friends, their history, and even what their district must be like. I've never been out of District four before now, and the idea of seeing the other districts sparks my curiosity.

"Naida Lynn. District four." A voice drawls out after about fifteen minutes. I stand, and start walking into the gymnasium. I glance at the gamemakers briefly. Their attention is on me, thankfully. I would've expected them to have had too much wine by now. I walk to the axes and grab two. I hear a few of them laughing. They don't expect me to be able to use two. I smirk. They have no confidence. I'm better with two than I am with one.

"Good luck" One says sarcastically. I ignore the comment, and face the dummies in front of me. There are about 10, maybe 15 dummies. More than half will start moving after I destroy a few other dummies. I breathe a deep breath before running forward. Weaving past the ones that can move I decapitate the ones that can't. After those ones are done I move back, facing all the dummies again. A few start moving and I smirk again.

"Knew it" I say under my breath, before throwing both axes at two dummies in two different directions. Running behind one I grab the ax mid-air, and with a swift kick I push a dummy behind the second one. My other ax lodges itself in the third dummy's torso after decapitating the second one, and I almost laugh. To be honest I thought it wouldn't work. Grabbing my other ax, I see how many dummies are left, and I'm surprised to see only four. Let's get this done quickly. The dummies start coming toward me, the same time I start running at them. I stop, and they start circling me.

"Damn" I curse, twisting my body slightly to look around me to the gamemakers. They're looking at me with smug looks on their faces, wondering how I'm going to pull this off. I wonder the same thing. I guess I'll have to wing it. Dropping my axes I look around me. At first, the gamemakers think I've given up. But they're dead wrong. With some extra effort, I do a backflip out of the circling ring of dummies, to the gamemakers surprise. The dummies stop, and turn to me. They make a sort of guttural sound, like metal clanging together and start coming toward me again. I smirk.

"Thank God for training" I mutter, before kicking up and hitting one of the dummy's heads. I then kick the thing backwards, where it lands on the floor. The others continue toward me. Doing another backflip I go over them, and grab my axes again. While they're momentarily deterred, I use both of my axes to decapitate them. Slinging on over my shoulder I face the gamemakers, who are very impressed with me.

"Very nice. You can go now." One of them says. I put the ax down before leaving. As I board the elevator I can't help but smile. Maybe I can survive this whole thing after all. I'll go home, live in victor's village, and visit Annie and her family every so often. The elevator bings and I get off. The others are already waiting for me.

"Well? What happened?" Talia asks. I smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently. Finnick groans, probably wondering what I did, and if it was anything that could cost me my life.

"Don't be like that! Tell us something!" Danica cries. I shrug.

"Nothing really. I just did some fancy moves with axes and they told me I could leave" I say.

"Bullshit!" Ash exclaims. I raise a brow.

"We know you did something." Skylin says. I laugh, and start walking to where we're going to watch for our scores. Everybody tries to get information out of me, but I won't budge.

"Let's just watch and see then" Danica says, after a while of everybody's incessant asking. I nod.

"Great idea. Now how about changing the subject while we wait?" I ask. They roll their eyes at me, and we all launch into a conversation about the other tributes. This conversation lasts for quite a while, and before we know it they've started the scores. First they flash a picture, then they flash a score below it. It's no surprise that district one and two gets eights. Three girl gets a five, and her partner a six. Ash gets multiple claps on the back for his own eight, but my score shocks everyone, me included.

"A ten? No tribute, career or not, hasn't got a ten in years!" Danica cheers. Talia pulls me in a bone crushing hug.

"Whatever you did, it worked!" She squeals. I laugh. She lets me go and makes an invisible sign in the air with her hands.

"I can see it now. Naida Lynn, 70th Hunger Games Victor." She says. I roll my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn. It's Finnick. I give him a smile.

"Who knew that training actually helps you when you want to kick a dummy in the face" I say. He laughs.

"Of course you would. But then again, why would I expect anything less?" He rolls his eyes, a playful smile playing on his lips. I laugh and punch him in the arm. Ash comes up beside us.

"Nice job Naida" He says. I smile at him.

"You too Ash." I say. He gives me smile back. I turn to everybody.

"I'm going to go to my room. Maybe I'll even think about the interviews or something" I announce. Danica and Talia groan.

"Come on Naida! We were just about to have wine" Talia exclaims. I shake my head.

"No. I'm good." I insist. Danica is about to say something when Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. You can't blame her, I mean, who would want to hang out with you bunch of drunks?" He jokingly asks. Everybody rolls their eyes playfully, and I give one last goodbye. To my surprise, Finnick walks with me.

"Aren't you going to be a part of that bunch of drunks?" I ask. He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"No thanks. I'd much rather talk with you" He says. We're already halfway to my room. I steal a glance at him. I shake my head.

"What?" He asks defensively. I let out a small laugh and give him a look.

"Nothing" I shrug, "It's just, I have no idea why you're so fixated on me is all."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks. We stop just outside my door. I lean against it.

"I don't know. I mean, you have tons of pretty girls practically throwing themselves at your feet, your own bracelet out in markets, all the fame you could ever want, all the money you could ever need, you're crazily sexy, and yet you still talk to me. I wonder, Mr. Odair, is all of that not good enough for you?" I ask, eyebrow raised. He laughs.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asks.

"That's beside the point. Now answer my question" I say firmly. He smirks, and leans in close to me. One of his arms is over my head, and he's closer than ever to me right now.

"What if I told you it wasn't enough?' He asks.

"Then I would ask you what would make it good enough" I say.

"Not what, _who_." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine then, who? Wait. Let me guess. Is it Skylin? Is her annoyingly sweet demeanor attractive to you? No wait. Is it Danica? Do you just love the way she purrs out every syllable? Or is it Talia? And her self absorbed act? Or are you interested in guys? I'm sure Ash would just love to get a kiss from the Finnick Odair before he faces death." I say. He laughs again.

"No. No. No. And _hell_ no. I'm straight thank you very much, but if I change my mind I'll take up his offer" He says sarcastically. I laugh, but on the inside my heart seems to drop. Why do I feel so sad that he could like some girl? And that he makes her _this _happy.

"Then who? What's her personality like? What does she look like? How old is she?" I ask, almost too desperate. He laughs and gives me a smirk.

"She's a stubborn girl, who hates attention. She can probably kill anyone who pisses her off in a blink of an eye, and will most definitely be impassive while committing the act. But to be honest she is actually very sweet, funny, and captivating once you get to know her. She cares for her friends, a lot. But she's totally oblivious when it comes to love. Her hair goes to about her waist, and it's as dark as a moonless night during a power outage. Her eyes are the deepest, purest blue I've ever seen and her skin is pale, with faint freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She doesn't stand any taller than 5'4" and can't weigh more than 90 pounds dripping wet. And last time I checked, she was three years younger than I am, meaning she's sixteen years old" He says. My eyes widen, before a smirk plays on my lips.

"I'm 5'6" thank you very much" I say. He lets out a small laugh.

"I was close." He says, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Rain: Aw. Confession of love about three days before she faces death! How sweet! I think... Haha.**

**Read and review!**


	7. Sorrow

**"Sometimes life seems too quiet**

**Into paralyzing silence**

**Like the moonless dark**

**Meant to make me strong**

**Familiar breath of my old lies**

**Changed the color in my eyes**

**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by"- Sorrow, Flyleaf**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, what do you have for me to wear to the interviews?" I ask Talia. She gives me a grin.

"The perfect dress. I assume you've figured out the good/bad thing already yes?" She asks. I nod.

"Please tell me I'm not wearing black" I say. She laughs, and pats my shoulder.

"You're not wearing black." She laughs. I smile and give her a hug.

"Good, because I'm beginning to hate the color" I mumble. She laughs again and leads me to another room. With a snap of her fingers the rest of the team appears. She watches as they strip me, and start getting all of the excess hair off my body all over again. After that's done and I'm given a second to relax in the water she starts describing my outfit to me.

"It's white dress. I'd like to describe it as a playful, strapless dress, with a satin top, layered feather skirt, and completed with a detailed beaded belt." She says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay then. Let's put it on me, and we'll do my hair and make-up afterwards." I say. She shakes her head and tuts. Arto and Nia take me out of the bath and carry me to a chair.

"I could've walked you know" I snap. The roll their eyes at me and push me down in the chair. Nia starts on my eyes and Arto restarts on my nails. Echo starts on my lips. I look to Talia.

"We're doing make-up and hair first" She says. I sigh and get comfortable in my chair.

"Okay. Guess I better just sit back and relax then." I mumble. Talia laughs and strokes my hair, making sure not to disrupt the rest.

"Good. Now, tell me, how high of heels can you walk in?" She asks.

"I don't know. Four inch maybe? Possibly even five, depending on the shoe" I reply. She smiles.

"Good. I have perfect silver ankle strap heels. They're only about two inches. Maybe three" She shrugs. Arto finishes on my nails and Echo adds the final touches to my lips. Nia is just finishing my mascara and I can tell we're about to start on my hair.

"That sounds okay. What about my hair?" I ask, gesturing to the other three finished stylists starting on my hair. She grins again.

"Oh nothing too fancy. I decided we could part it to the left, straighten it before curling the ends just right, so only to make the bottoms look wavy. And your bangs will just part with your hair." She says. I nod, and let the others do as they were instructed. At first, it's a quaint silence.

"So, what happened with you and Finnick the other night?" Nia asks. I glance at her, my cheeks burning.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh please. The both of you have been avoiding each other since the night you got your training score. We've all noticed." Talia says. My cheeks get even redder.

"So just tell us the dirt" Echo says, as she tosses Arto what looks to be some hairspray.

"Nothing! He just walked me to my door and went into his own room" I say.

"Bullshit!" Nia exclaims.

"You sound like Ash" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well it's because we know it didn't end like that" Nia retorts, curling parts of my hair.

"Lemme guess. He kissed you?" Arto asks, spraying the top of my hair. I blush even more.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Echo chimes, fiddling with my bangs.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Don't deny it Naida. Just tell us what happened." Talia says. I sigh, my blush fading slightly.

"Okay. But only because you guys are my friends" I say. Echo giggles.

"Yay!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Okay. Finnick and I were walking back to my room when I asked him why he wasn't joining you guys and drinking. That's when he told me that he'd much rather talk with me." I'm interrupted by the simultaneous 'Aww!' by the prep team, "That's when I told him I had no idea why he was so fixated on me. He asked why wouldn't he, and I told him 'I don't know. I mean, you have tons of pretty girls practically throwing themselves at your feet, your own bracelet out in markets, all the fame you could ever want, all the money you could ever need, you're crazily sexy, and yet you still talk to me. I wonder, Mr. Odair, is all of that not good enough for you?' and he asked me if I actually thought he was sexy" I roll my eyes, and everybody gives a laugh.

"I told him that it was beside the point and that he should answer my question. He replied with 'What if I told you it wasn't enough?' and I said 'Then I would ask you what would make it good enough' he just gave me a coy smirk and said that it wasn't what, but _who. _I was curious. So I asked him who, and started listing every girl we knew. I even jokingly asked him if it was a guy, and that Ash would probably love to get a kiss from him. He just laughed and told me no for everyone I asked. To be honest, my heart kind of dropped. So I asked him about the girl. What she looked like, what her personality was, and how old she was" Everyone shakes their head and Echo puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, now that just makes you sound desperate" She says. I laugh.

"I know it does, but I really wanted to know. Then he started describing her, what she was like, and her looks. My heart dropped. Until he said her age. And then it clicked." I smile. Nia smirks.

"He described you didn't he?" She asks. I nod, my blush re-appearing.

"Well, did he kiss you?" Talia asks, more interested. I shake my head.

"No. He was about to, but we heard you guys in the hall so we pulled apart. I told him goodnight and rushed into my room. I heard him go into his a few minutes later. And I guess we've avoided each other because of how awkward that one moment was..." I say, trailing off. The others laugh, and I'm pulled into the room with all the mirrors again.

"Want my advice?" Talia asks, helping me into my dress. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sure?" I ask hesitantly. She zips up the dress from behind and puts down my heels for me to get in to. Arto helps me with the straps. I thank him.

"I think you should be the one to kiss him" She purrs. I blush.

"What? No!" I exclaim. She laughs.

"Just do it. It will work out for you in the long run." She says. I sigh and nod.

"Okay Talia. I'll think about it" I say, knowing full well I won't even consider it. She smiles at me and gestures for me to turn around. I do so, and not a moment later a silver necklace with a clunky heart charm is around my neck. I smile and turn back to Talia, before giving her a hug.

"Thanks Talia." I say. She laughs, and I let go of her. Nia, Arto, and Echo tut.

"You aren't done yet young lady." They say, before Arto starts putting silver stud earrings on me. Nia puts a thin silver bracelet on my left wrist, and Echo frets with my dress. Afterwards, I take a final look at myself in the mirror. I smile.

"I love you guys. Really. You make me feel so beautiful and special" I say. Arto grabs my shoulders.

"You are beautiful and special Naida. We just show the rest of Panem how special that beauty really is" Nia says, stroking my cheek. I smile and give each and every one of them a hug. I give Talia hers last, and she hangs on to me as long as possible. When I pull away I can't help but notice the tears in her eyes. I'm going to say something to her, but she the look in her eyes tells me nothing. Instead, I just give her a small smile. She smiles back, before hurrying me to the others. We meet everybody in the elevator, and I'm surprised to see Ash in a black tux.

"And to think we all stood together like this at the chariot rides no more than a week or two ago" Talia comments.

"Don't forget the training scores less than a day ago Talia" Danica says. She laughs. I smile, and turn to everybody else. Skylin turns to me and gives me a smile.

"Good luck Naida." She says. I nod and give her a smile.

"You're a good escort Skylin. I appreciate that you put up with me" I say. She laughs, tears in her eyes, and goes over to Mags, who comforts her to the best of her ability. I turn to the boys. Ash smiles at me before, to my surprise, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blush slightly.

"And I thought you were beautiful in grade school" He admits with a laugh. I smile.

"Thanks Ash. You're pretty handsome yourself" He blushes. I laugh and ruffle his hair. He playfully swats my hand away. I smile, and turn to Finnick. He smiles at me.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, my blush deepening slightly. He laughs.

"Stunning." He comments. My blush seems to get worse. Danica laughs, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Finnick. Don't get her all flustered just before the interviews." She laughs. We all laugh, and before we know it our elevator opens and we shuffle out. The other tributes are already being lined up to be taken on stage. Everybody wishes Ash and I good luck before the two of us go and get lined up. A few minutes pass before we're finally brought on stage. I make sure to concentrate on not tripping. We're seated and a few minutes later Caesar Flickerman bounds on stage. This year his hair, eyelids, and lips are all a shade of yellow that reminds me of a lemon. I watch and listen half-heartedly as he tells a few jokes and warms the crowd up. Soon enough he starts on the real reason we're all here and district one girl is on the stage. Everybody has an angle in these games, and you can see hers is sweet and kind. Though, I doubt you'll see much of that attitude in the arena.

"So, Leona, how are you feeling right now? About everything?" Caesar asks one girl. She gives some bullshit answer and the crowd eats it up. I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. I love the way the crowd pretends to care about us, what we think of them, the games, and shit when all they want to see is blood and gore.

After one girl's three minutes up it's her partner's turn. He goes for an arrogant, sarcastic type role. Something I will have to bear in the arena. I honestly think he'll have to consider himself lucky if I don't slit his throat while he sleeps. As his interview comes to a close I can't help but wonder what my angle will be. Skylin said she'd help me with that, though her only piece of advice was just six words, 'just do what you've been doing.' Which most likely means that I'll have to be cold and distant. I have to act like I threw the crowd a last minute bone with that chariot ride end, or just pretend it never happened at all. Though, in all honesty, I would much rather bound off this stage and never come back. Maybe I could find a secluded cave near district four's beach and live off sea water and fish for the rest of my life. But that can't happen. Putting my childish hopes aside, I realize I was lost in my thoughts far longer than I expected, and I'm going to be interviewed next.

As Caesar and the boy from district three say their last words and I'm called upstage I put on an impassive expression and start climbing the stage. Caesar smiles when he sees me, gesturing me to sit down in a sit a chair a short distance across from him. I smooth my dress out underneath me, before sitting down like a young lady, as Skylin has put it more than a million times.

"So, Naida, this must be a big change from district four huh?" He asks. I give a small shrug.

"Yeah. Sure." I reply plainly. He gives a big smile, trying to hide how awkward he must feel.

"Tell me, what do you miss most about your district" He asks. The words fall out of my mouth instinctively.

"The ocean." I reply, my tone of voice a little too excited. He smiles.

"Now why is that?" He asks, excited to be getting an enthusiastic answer from me. I can feel my lips twitching up into an almost smile.

"You wouldn't be interested in my reason Caesar" I reply. He pretends to get extremely curious.

"No! I'm interested! I'm sure everybody is!" The city circle blares with cheers of agreement. A ghost of a smile appears on my lips for a second.

"Well, it's a really important place to me. It's important to pretty much everybody in four, actually. But to me, it has special memories. My mother would take me there and sing songs with me when I was a little girl" I say. Caesar smiles and pats my hand.

"Ah, and where is your mother now?" He asks. I slight frown plays on my lips.

"She died. When I was just six years old. It was in an accident while she was working." I say, my voice dropping low. I divert my eyes from him. I already know he has a fake sad expression on his face. Pity is bad, but fake pity is like a stab in the heart.

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry" He says. Consolation and pity directed towards me runs through the circle. As if they care.

"Thank you" I mutter, feeling extremely small. Caesar tries to get a more cheerful attitude up.

"So, Naida, you got an eleven. You must be very proud of yourself for that" He says. I shrug again.

"I don't really care what my score is. You can't define my skills in just some number" I reply. Caesar nods solemnly. The circle cheers again, probably because they're assuming I have a hidden talent that I didn't even show the judges.

"Now why is that?" Caesar asks. I give him a big, fake smile.

"Well, I guess you all will have to find out." I reply, my smile turning into a smirk. The circle goes wild.

"Well, that sounds promising" He comments,

"And look, we're almost out of time. One last question. What was that scene at the reapings about? Who was the girl that you volunteered for? What is she to you?" He asks. A lump seems to form in my throat. I expected this question, but it feels like a ton of bricks have been dropped on my vocal chords, preventing me from replying. I breathe a heavy sigh before giving an answer.

"The girl that I volunteered for at the reapings is my best friend, Annie Cresta. We've been friends since before grade school. To be honest, she was the only kid brave enough to approach me and ask to be friends. She's like family to me. She's one of the few people I will always look up to. I couldn't just let her be torn away from her home, her family, and the people who look to her for help and the unconditional love she always seems to provide. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her be a part of these games. She deserves to be safe at home with the people who love her. If I were to stay I would have nobody. I have no family, she's my only friend, and I'm the coldest, most distant person you could ever meet. So I volunteered. It's better for everybody like this anyway." I say, a sad smile pulling at the edges of my lips. Caesar gives me a sympathetic smile. And this time, it seems almost genuine.

"Naida, that can't be true. I'm sure that the nation of Panem could never love somebody as much as you in this very moment" He says, bringing on of my hands up to his lips and kissing it, before clasping it between his hands. The circle once again goes wild. I know that what Caesar said is just a line, I've heard him use it to cheer up tributes a million times, but it still makes me give him and the nation of Panem one last small smile before the buzzer goes off. Caesar takes my hand and turns to the city circle.

"Ladies and gentlemen Naida Lynn from district four!" He exclaims. Shouts and cheers are heard as I give a curt nod and go back to my seat. Ash gives me a small smile before his name is called and he's brought on stage. The beginning of Ash's interview is pretty standard, so I don't pay much attention to it. I do take note of how he's going for an all-around good guy with tendency to be flirty, sort of act. What a mouthful. The conversation soon takes a turn away from the usual, boring questions.

"So, Ash, what do you think of your district partner, Naida?" Caesar asks. The cameras turn on me and I turn them away and back to Ash. Ash, meanwhile, just laughs.

"Naida is a very nice person. She's a skilled fighter and knows a few things about survival. I'm glad she's my district partner. If I could bet on anybody, it would probably be her" He says. I crack a small smile. Even though there's a pretty good chance that he doesn't mean that, I decide to give the benefit of the doubt.

"How nice!" Caesar exclaims, and cheers of agreement can be heard throughout the city circle. Ash nods. Caesar then asks him about his opinion of the careers. He replies vaguely, but gives enough so that Caesar doesn't push it any further. Caesar asks about how much he likes the capitol, and the games. It's the usual 'The capitol is great!' and 'I just hope I win the games' answer. Soon enough after that the buzzer goes off, Caesar introduces him one last time to the crowd, and he's sits back down next to me. I give him a weak smile. He gives me one back. I turn my attention back to the interviews.

For some reason five girl catches my eye. Her hair reminds me of a bright orange flame cascading down to her shoulder blades, and her eyes a soft mint green. If I had to guess, then I would probably say that she's 70 pounds, and stands at 5 feet even. She can't be more than 14 years old. Her stylist dressed her up in a crimson red strapless dress that went down to her knees and a pair of heels to match. A heart-shaped ruby on a gold chain is around her neck and a single gold bracelet on her wrist. She shakes Caesars hand and gives him a curt nod before the two of them sit down.

"It's very nice to finally meet you in person, Anastasia" Caesar says. Anastasia. What a pretty name. I watch as Anastasia folds her hands in her lap and gives a small nod.

"Thank you" She says. Her voice is so quiet that everyone seems to lean forward to hear her.

"How do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks delicately, as if his words might make her break into a million tiny shards. She gives a small shrug of her shoulder.

"Fine, I guess" She says, her voice louder and more clear than before. Caesar nods.

"What do you think is waiting for you in the games?" Caesar asks. Her lips twitch, as if she's about to smile. She turns her head, locking eyes with Caesar for a brief second.

"Victory" Her answer is simple and confident. Everything is silent a moment before the whole city circle in engulfed in laughter. Even Caesar and the other tributes are laughing. I just smirk. I like this girl. I watch as she just sits there, not even fazed by the laughter around her. Caesar eventually stops laughing and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a very optimistic young girl aren't you?" He asks. The tone in his voice shows that he knows she probably won't last five minutes after that gong sounds tomorrow.

"There's a big difference between optimism and certainty Caesar" She replies, moving so his hand falls from her shoulder. He smiles.

"Yes there is." He nods. The circle gives a small cheer. "Now, do you have any special skills Anastasia?"

"Yes" She says. I almost laugh at the expression on Caesar's face.

"Like what?" Caesar pushes.

"I'm sure everyone here would love to know. But that's between the gamemakers and I only" She says, glancing up to the gamemakers balcony. The gamemakers laugh and nod. Caesar cracks a smile.

"That's what got you a seven correct?" Caesar asks. She got a seven? I left after seeing my score so I wouldn't have known. That's a good score for someone her age.

"Yes" She nods.

"Okay, now one last question. Is there anything that you would like to tell the other tributes?" Caesar asks.

"My age and size do not define my skills. I will do anything I have to so I can make it home" She says. The circle cheers at her brave words, and the gong sounds. Caesar and her stand, and he takes her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Anastasia Parish from district five!" He announces, and the city circle is once again filled with cheers. She then goes back to her seat, and it's her district partner's turn. From then on nobody sparks my interest like she did. Seven has a strong boy, who looks about 18 and has spent some time around axes. Though that isn't really unusual for seven. Eight girl looks like she knows how to handle a weapon. So does nine boy and ten girl, however. Eleven boy catches my attention for a minute, but mostly because he got a score of ten also. That just means he'll be hard to take down. Everyone is pretty much relieved after twelve boy finishes his interview.

We then stand for the anthem and the tributes file back into the training center lobby and into elevators. I find myself with the rest of the careers. The ride is silent for the most part. I end up alone with Ash for a few minutes, but every time one of us tries to start talking the other has no idea how to respond. In the end the both of us just stop trying to start a conversation. The elevator opens after a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of us and we thankfully get off. A few minutes after us another elevator deposits Mags, Finnick, Skylin, Talia, and Danica on our floor. We all talk briefly, and they all try to give helpful advice to Ash and I ever so often in the conversation. After a while everybody goes, one by one, back to their rooms to get rested for the day ahead. Eventually I'm alone, and I decide to go back to my room.

"What a tiring day" I say to myself as I walk into my room and close the door behind me. Throwing my heels somewhere, I take the dress off and put on a pair of black shorts and a plain white tee shirt. I then go to the sink in the bathroom and scrub off the make-up that's been put on me. After drying my face I take a long look at myself in the mirror. With a heavy sigh I put my hair in a quick side ponytail. I come out of the bathroom and glance over to my bed.

I quickly realize there's no way I'll be able to sleep. I wonder what I should do. Should I try to sleep anyway? No, that will probably make me even more restless. I could always go to that place on the roof Danica showed me. I remember her taking me there just the other day as she gave me a million different strategies to win the games. After a few minutes of contemplating this choice, I decide to go with it in hopes the air will help me clear my mind. Slipping into a pair of black flats I walk out of my room I make my way to the roof, where I try my best not to make a sound as I open the door. Walking out I see that the Capitol is celebrating. But that's not the only thing I see.

"You seem to be appearing everywhere I go lately" I say. Finnick jumps and looks to me. He's sitting near the force field, watching the people below.

"Naida…" Finnick says as I sit across from him. I smile at him.

"I came up here to clear my thoughts. You?" I ask. He smiles.

"The same" He answers, before glancing back down at the Capitol people celebrating below.

"Everybody noticed how we've been avoiding each other lately" I say. He laughs.

"I figured they would." He says, looking to me.

"Yeah." I say. After a minute of silence I can't help it anymore and blurt out what I've been thinking ever since he told me how he fell for me. "Did you actually mean it?"

"What?" He asks, surprised by my outburst. I blush.

"Did you actually mean what you told me?" I ask. He looks confused for a moment, before realizing what I'm talking about.

"Yeah Naida. I would never lie to you." He says, reaching over and brushing a piece of loose hair from my face. His fingers brush lightly against my cheeks, so he notices how warm they are from blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He asks.

"Well I'm not really used to someone treating me like you do" I say. He laughs.

"What do I treat you like?" He asks. I smile.

"Better than anyone else has ever treated me" I simply reply. He laughs.

"Well, from what I've heard from you, that's probably true." He agrees. I laugh. Before I can respond, he takes something out of his pocket and grabs my wrist with his empty hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask, curious. He just laughs.

"I wanted to give this back to you. I found it when I was helping with your room on the train" He says, before slipping something on to my wrist. I look at it, surprised.

"The bracelet Annie gave me for my district token?" I ask. He nods. Tears form in my eyes as I twirl it slowly around my wrist. Finnick reaches over and brushes the tears away, an action that would usually cause me to blush.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I just smile and give a half-hearted laugh.

"Thank you" I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." He says.

"It's just, I promised Annie this would come back to her." I say. He nods.

"Oh" He says, and it falls silent.

"Hey Finnick?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"I need you to do something for me" I say. He laughs.

"What is it?" He asks. I give a small smile.

"If I die-" He cuts me off.

"Naida. We talked about this." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and let me continue. If I die, I want you to go to Annie's house for me. It's a small place, with daylilies lining the outside and chipped white paint. I want you to tell her I'm sorry, and I really did try to make it home" A single tear slides down my cheek "And-And that I don't want her to cry for me. That she has to hold her head high and smile that we at least got the chance to know each other. Okay?"

"Okay" He nods, before reaching over slowly and bringing me into a hug. I clutch to him tightly and let silent sobs rack my body. After a while the sobs die down and we just stay there, clutching to each other.

"I-I'm scared Finnick" I admit. He pulls away from my clutch on him and give me a soft smile.

"Don't worry. Like I said before you're strong. You'll make it." He reassures me. I smile and wipe any tears from my cheeks.

"Thanks Finnick. That helps" I say. He laughs, before looking back down to the people below. He then looks back to me.

"Hey Naida?" He asks. I smile.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Mind if I try something?" He asks. I give him a confused look.

"Okay." I say. He smiles, before leaning in and touching our lips together. My eyes widen, before slowly sliding closed. I can't believe this. Finnick is kissing me, and I'm kissing back. I feel his hand rest on my cheek and on instinct I tangle my fingers in his hair. I guess Finnick is another reason I'll have to fight hard to make it home.

* * *

**Rain: Woohoo! They finally kissed! On a different subject I made this chapter longer than usual because the next chapter will probably be pretty short and I don't want you guys to feel cheated. Read and review! :D**


	8. Knives and Pens

**"Alone at last, we can sit and fight.**

**And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,**

**But stay right here, we can change our plight.**

**We're storming through this despite what's right." –Knives and Pens, Black Veil Brides**

* * *

I had a restless, dreamless sleep. Not only were the games disturbing me, but Finnick too. What happens to him when I die? Will he regret falling for me? Will he go on like I never existed? Or will he be the exact opposite? Will he mourn me for the rest of his life, haunted by the image of his love dying? Either way, I can't do that to him. And what of Annie? She will surely cry, even though I told Finnick to instruct her otherwise. Maybe she'll forget about me, and find someone to start a family of her own with. But then again, I'll probably get one of her children named after me.

Before dawn Talia comes to my room and gives me a simple white dress to wear and brings me to the roof. All my final preparations will be done in the catacombs under the arena. A hovercraft appears out a thin air, and a ladder drops down. I place my hands and feet on it, and before I can move, it's as if I'm frozen in place by some invisible force. It's like I'm glued in place as I'm brought inside. I half-expect the ladder to release me now, but you never know with the capitol. I watch as a woman in a white lab coat approaches me with a syringe.

"This is your tracker Naida. I can only place it efficiently if you don't move. Okay?" She asks. How the hell can I move? I feel I've been turned into some kind of statue. I feel the sting of the syringe as she places the tracker in me. The woman disappears after she's finished, and Talia is retrieved from the roof. An avox girl then leads us to a room with a lot of food. Despite my sick stomach I still force myself to eat, knowing this might be one of the last full meals I may ever have. I'm used to going hungry, but the arena is ten times worse than Calla's. I will definitely need as much as I can take.

It's about half an hour until the windows black out, meaning we're close to the arena. I've already finished eating, and Talia and I haven't talked the whole ride. My heart beats faster as the hovercraft lands, and Talia and I go back to the ladder. This time it leads to an underground tube, and into the catacombs underneath the arena. We're then given instruction to where my chamber is. The capitol people call it the launch room. Everything in it is brand-new. I will be the only tribute to use this chamber. After the games the arena will be preserved as a historic site and capitol citizens will visit and use it for vacations.

I wonder if they would still vacation here if it was their children dying. Surely not.

"Leave it down" I tell Talia. I had already showered and brushed my teeth when she was going to fix my hair.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nod. They were the first words we had spoken all day.

"Yeah." I say. She nods, and we don't say anything more. After a few minutes of silence, the clothes arrive. They're the same for every tribute. Talia had no say in my outfit, she doesn't even know what's inside the package, but she helps me into it. The outfit consists of a black hooded jacket, a gray tee shirt, camouflage pants, and black hunting boots.

"Try not to ruin the jacket. It'll help with the cold nights, or if the gamemakers decide to make it rain." Talia says. I nod.

"Ok. Thanks for the advice" I say. She gives me a soft smile and takes my hands in hers softly.

"Do you want anything? Water, or maybe food?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No thanks Talia." I say. She smiles and pushes a lock of hair out of my face. She gives me a look over, and stops on Annie's bracelet.

"Where'd you get that?" She asks.

"It's my district token." I simply say. She nods, and we once again fall into silence. There shouldn't be much time until the call is made and I have to get on the circular metal plate that will take me to the arena. So, I bring Talia into a hug.

"Talia, you're like a mother to me. And I just want to say thank you. I don't know what will happen to me in that arena, but I'll try and win for you guys no matter what" I say. Talia squeezes me once before pulling away and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Naida, I would be glad to have a daughter like you. And there is no doubt in my mind that you will be this year's victor." Talia says. I give her a smile.

"Any last minute advice?" I ask, not being able to say anything else. Talia knows this, and gives me a huge smile.

"Keep your head high, and your mind calm and clear." She says. I nod.

"Okay. I will." I say, giving her one last hug as a woman's voice announces it's time to prepare for launch. Talia holds my hand until I step on the metal plate.

"Good luck Naida." She says. I nod, not trusting my voice. A glass cylinder starts lowering around me, and Talia and I are separated. I bite my lip. The comfort she provided was the only thing keeping me calm. Talia sees this and puts her hand to the glass. I look to her.

"_Head high" _She mouths, dropping her hand. I smile and nod, filled with that comfort once more. I lift my chin and stand straight. I take a deep breath as the cylinder begins to rise. I'm immersed in darkness for fifteen, twenty seconds tops before I feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder and into the arena. A breath I hadn't realized I had been holding escapes me as I hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventieth Hunger Games, begin!" He exclaims. That when it starts. Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stay on our metal plates. If we get off before the sixty seconds is up, our legs are blown up and our life ends.

Sixty seconds. Sixty seconds for children to become ruthless murderers. Sixty seconds for kids to pray that their death will be quick, though it rarely ever is. Sixty seconds, and the capitol will watch as twenty-four children are pitted against each other. Sixty seconds, and the decision of whether I live or die will be made.

I take this minute to survey the arena. The first thing to catch my eye is a huge dam in front of me. And by huge, I mean _**huge.**_ It's far away yet it still seems so big. Surrounding us is a huge, thick forest with a soft, leaf and pine needle covered floor. The area is only big enough to hold all of the tributes and the cornucopia. Speaking of the cornucopia, one thing catches my eye. A metal ax. But I'm not the only one who is eyeing the weapon. I think seven boy has stared at it the whole entire time we've been in the arena. A robotic voice booms throughout the arena.

**Ten**

I tense slightly, getting ready to sprint for my axe. I watch as some tributes give each other small glances. I look over the careers. One and two girl are giving each other looks, making me wonder what's going on with them. One boy, two boy, and Ash are all focused on the cornucopia.

**Nine**

I clench my fists. It feels like that gong is a million years away.

**Eight**

I find myself glancing toward five girl, Anastasia. I don't even know why I bothered to remember her name. She could very well be my first kill.

**Seven**

Anastasia glances towards me. We lock eyes.

**Six**

Against my better judgment, I give her a small nod, practically invisible. She catches it, and knows that the nod means that I won't kill her. But she also knows that it only stands if she agrees not to kill me.

**Five**

She nods and gives me a small smirk.

**Four**

I smirk back, sealing the silent agreement.

**Three**

She breaks eye contact, surveying the other tributes, the smirk still in place.

**Two**

I move a lock of hair behind my ear. Clenching and unclenching my fists I wait for the gong.

**One**

And that gong sounds. I'm one of the first, if not the first, to sprint off my metal plate and to the cornucopia. I'm not stupid enough to stop and look, but I know what's happening around me. And there's only one word to describe it.

Mayhem.

* * *

**Rain: FINALLY! I have been so anxious to write this chapter. As some may have noticed I used the book for reference on this part. As some may have also noticed, I used the countdown from the movie. I just couldn't resist. :)**

**Read and review!**


	9. Perfect Weapon

_**"Rrrraaaaaaa!**_

_**Awake at night you focus,**_

_**On everyone whose hurt you,**_

_**And write a list of targets,**_

_**Your violence lacks a virtue." -Perfect Weapon, Black Veil Brides**_

**I own nothing~**

* * *

I'm running on pure adrenaline. At some point, I grab a set of three throwing knives from the ground and put them in my pants pocket as I run. I'm sure that they'll become of use later on. My legs are aching, and my lungs feel as if they're being kicked over and over again. I'm a good eight feet away from the cornucopia when someone blurs past me. I know immediately that it's seven boy, and that he'll go straight for the ax. _My _ax. I can't let him get it. So, as soon as he gets in the cornucopia and the shiny metal handle of the axe is almost in his hand, I do something that neither of us could've expected. I throw a knife at him.

And, just like when I was throwing knives in training, I don't miss. It pierces his hand completely, making him cry out. He looks toward me, a look of hate and pain on his face. He goes to grab the ax with his other hand, and I pierce that one too. Another cry and I'm a foot away from him, grabbing my ax, with my last throwing knife in my other hand, ready to strike once more. Before I know it, however, he's an inch away from me, knocking me to the floor with his huge, bloody hands. I let out a cry of surprise, and my axe falls away from the both of us. Next thing I know he has one of the other knives in his hand, and is coming down to strike me. My instinct takes over and I use the knife still in my hand to get him in the stomach.

Seven drops the throwing knife, and looks down at his stomach. He puts a hand to it, and looks to me. He spits up blood, a good amount spilling out of his mouth. I watch in horror as he drops to the floor, and his cannon sounds. I can't describe the awful feeling of making the first kill of the games. I sit there, staring at his body for about a minute when two other cannons sound, snapping me out of it. I quickly grab the axe beside me and get up.

Two more cannons sound, making me look at what happened during my short battle with seven boy. I watch as two girl gets a boy tribute out, and one boy and girl get rid of two girls. Ash and two boy are grabbing things from the cornucopia, since the ones the others just killed where the only ones left. I can't help but wonder how I didn't see them go past me, but quickly shake off the thought.

"Eight cannons. Eight tributes. There's usually more than this. I guess this year's tributes have enough sense to run for the hills. But I wonder how this will affect our game." I say, to nobody in particular.

"It probably won't be good. Either way help us grab supplies. I think we should head into the clearing before they come and collect the dead tributes" Two boy says, putting a backpack and two spears into my arms.

"Let's just take everything we can and go into the forest to set up camp." One boy says, grabbing weapons and a tent pack. The others start grabbing various items from the cornucopia.

I put the stuff two boy piled into my arms at my feet, and strap my axe to my back with a piece of rope beside me. I find a belt good for holding knives and daggers in a backpack and strap it onto my waist. After I find some good knives and put them onto the belt. I don't even go near seven boy or the throwing knives I left near him. The others can grab them if they want. I grab two backpacks and sling them on each shoulder.

"I'm going to find a clearing to camp in. Don't wait up." I say to the others. They all murmur something before I walk into the forest. I can faintly hear one of them follow me, but I don't stop and wait for them. After what seems to be twenty minutes I come to a small clearing and drop my things near a big oak tree.

I sort my packs as I wait for everybody to finish bringing in things from the cornucopia. The first pack, a medium sized green backpack, has some iodine, a small first aid kit, a switchblade, some beef strips, wire, flint, a bone dry canteen, and some dried fruit. The second, a bigger red pack, has a needle and thread, poisonous darts, a blow gun, bandages, a small pack of crackers, and a compass. Since there is more room in the red pack, I decide to stuff everything from the green pack into the red one. As I zip the pack, out of the corner of my eye, I catch a small glimpse of fiery orange go behind a thick tree. I give an almost invisible smile at the sight.

"Alright, who wants to start hunting" One boy asks as him and the others drop all their stuff a small distance from where I am under the oak tree. I look to them all.

"I do. I only got one person to kill" Two girl says.

"Me too. It was a boring bloodbath back there. It only lasted like, ten minutes!" One girl whines.

"I don't really care either way" Ash mumbles. Two boy shrugs, agreeing with Ash. One boy grins and picks up a spear.

"Well, let's head out then" He says.

"We can't just go hunting without someone watching our things. We need to decide who should be on watch." Two boy says. Two girl rolls her eyes.

"Let Naida do it. She had the first kill. She can wait. Can't you Naida?" Two girl says, looking to me. I shrug.

"Whatever. I don't care." I mumble.

"There. She said she'll do it so let's go." One girl says, picking up a kris dagger.

"Okay then" Two boy says, grabbing a sword.

"You three go ahead. I need to do something first" Ash says. They don't really question him, anxious to quench their blood lust. I stand up and raise an eyebrow at Ash.

"Here" He says, throwing a piece of cloth to me. I catch it.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's part of a ragged blanket I found in the cornucopia. Use it to wipe yourself off." He says. I take the rag, cleaning the blood off my hands and face. After I'm done Ash takes it and stuffs it in his pocket.

"Is that all? If so, I think you should join the others." I say. He looks to where the others went into the forest.

"Be careful Naida." Ash mumbles, before leaving into the forest.

"You can come out now." I say, once Ash is out of hearing distance. It takes a minute, but five girl comes out from behind the tree. She approaches me slowly. I drop down back under the oak tree, patting the spot beside me. She sits down hesitantly, a small knife in her hand. A small backpack is on her back.

"You could've come out a little sooner you know. Ash wouldn't have hurt you." I say. She shrugs.

"I didn't want to take the chance. He's a career you know." She says.

"So am I" I point out.

"Yeah well, you seem more approachable than he does." She replies. I smile.

"Your name is Anastasia right?" I ask, changing the subject. She nods.

"Yeah. But my family and friends call me Ana. You're Naida. Am I right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. She's about to say something, when two cannons go off, making the both of us jump. We look to where it came from, just in time to see a hovercraft take up two bodies.

"Looks like your friends found a pair." She says.

"I wouldn't call them friends." I mumble.

"What about your district partner? He seems awful protective of you. He's not a friend?" She asks. I shrug.

"Ash and I have known each other since we were kids, but we've never been friends." I reply. She nods.

"You guys are the same age then?" She asks, taking the pack off her back and taking out an apple. She uses the knife to cut out a small slice before eating it.

"We're both sixteen," I say "What about you? How old are you Ana?"

"Thirteen." She says, cutting another apple slice

"I thought you were fourteen, to be honest." I say. She shrugs.

"A lot of people say I look older than I really am." She says. It's silent for a moment, when she speaks again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asks. I nod.

"Sure, go ahead." I say.

"Why do you think people kill?" She asks. The question catches me off guard. It's such an innocent question, something a young child would ask their mother. And just like the mother in such a situation, I have no answer. I spend a few minutes, staring at her, and trying to find the right words to say.

Then a group of voices come from the forest, making Ana and I look to where they're coming from. I turn to her, about to tell her to leave, when I see she's already gone. The others come into the clearing a second later.

"Finally! My feet are killing me!" One girl whines, sitting down on the grass.

"Will you shut up already? You've been whining since we left." Two boy snaps, sitting a fair distance away from her. She pouts. One boy just rolls his eyes, sitting next to two girl near the supplies. Ash comes over and sits next to me.

"I guess there's fourteen left now." I say, as we watch the others talk strategy. He nods.

"Yeah. The girls took them out. One boy, and one girl. There was another girl with them, but she took her weapon and ran." He says. I nod. Neither of us feels the need to say something. I look up to the sky. I guess the gamemakers have decided to make our day a little shorter, bringing the sky from a sunny morning to a gray, cloudy evening. Either that, or several hours passed without my knowledge. I look back to the others, who are now sorting the stuff from the cornucopia out.

"Hey Ash?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Would you say that we're friends?" I ask.

"Yeah. Kinda. In some weird way." He replies. I nod. We both watch as the others cover the supplies with a big blue tarp. It's pretty smart of them. By the looks of it the gamemakers have a cold, rainy night planned for us.

"The anthem should start soon, it's pretty dark already." He says. Speak of the devil, the anthem starts playing as the capitol seal is projected in the sky. It stays there for a moment, before they start showing faces. I watch carefully.

Three girl. Bloodbath.

Five boy. Bloodbath.

Seven boy. Well, I already knew he would be up there.

Eight boy. He was probably one of the two the others killed.

Nine girl. She probably was too.

Nine boy. Bloodbath.

Ten boy. Bloodbath.

Ten girl. Bloodbath.

Eleven girl. Bloodbath.

Twelve boy. Bloodbath.

The capitol seal comes back on, and then it's done. The others go back to talking strategy and the day's events. It's silent between Ash and I as we watch them. I can't help but feel awful even listening in on their conversation.

"I have one more question for you." I say to Ash after a couple of minutes.

"Shoot." He says.

"What was your reaction when you found out I killed seven boy?" I ask. He's silent.

"Honestly?" He asks.

"Yes. Tell me the truth. No matter what it is." I say.

"I just hoped you were okay." He responds.

"You know I wouldn't have let him hurt me." I point out. He shakes his head.

"I wasn't talking about physically Naida." He says, leaning on the tree like me. It falls silent again.

* * *

**Sometime Later On**

* * *

It had started raining like predicted. Two girl was able to create a make-shift shelter for the night with the tentpack, which the others have crowded under. Ash and I are under the tree, which is actually blocking a lot of the rain. We've told the others this, but they haven't really paid much attention to us.

Now we're all doing out own thing. Occasionally someone will bring up something that will be interesting to talk about, but the subject dies out eventually. I play with the zipper of my jacket as I fight sleep. Ash is tying knots. One girl is also trying to keep from falling asleep, while one boy is sharpening his knives. Two girl is muttering to herself, and two boy is tending to the fire he finally got going. Two boy speaks up, making everybody turn their attention to him.

"So, who wants to take watch for the night?" He asks. Everybody looks to him.

"I'll do it." One boy offers. Two boy nods.

"Okay then." He says, going back to tending to the fire.

I watch as one girl grabs a sleeping bag from a pack and climbs in. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. And soon, both of the tributes from two join her. One boy stays awake by sorting his pack. And for what seems to be the tenth time since it started raining, I shiver. Ash notices right away, and pulls something out his pack beside him.

"Here." He says, handing it to me. I find out that it's a blanket. I push it back to him.

"I'm fine." I mutter.

"No, you're not. You're freezing Naida." He says. This time he puts the blanket over me.

"At least take some. It's big enough for the both of us." I say, putting half over him. He doesn't push it away. I'm grateful for the extra warmth that the blanket provides, but it makes it harder to stay awake.

"Get some sleep Naida. There's no need for you to stay awake." Ash says. I try to protest, but he just shuts me up. Eventually I give in, and let myself to drift to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Warm sunlight rests against my cheek, making me wake from a dreamless sleep. I'm lying on the ground, the blanket still around me and something under my head as a pillow. I hear snoring, and someone walking around.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty" Ash jokes as I sit up, rubbing my eyes. I just roll my eyes.

"How long has the sun been up?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know. Let me check my watch." He says sarcastically, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. I notice that he doesn't have a jacket on. I look to where my pillow was and see his jacket. I pick it up.

"Haha. Very funny." I reply, putting his jacket on my lap. He just gives me a small smile and walks away. Ash joins two girl and one boy on the floor near the supplies. Two boy is asleep and snoring, and one girl is curled up in her sleeping bag.

"Want some fruit?" Two girl asks, holding up an apple. I nod, and hold up a hand. She throws it, and I catch it and take a bite.

"Where'd you guys get the fruit?" I ask, pushing the blanket and the jacket to the side. I get up and sit next to the others. I strip myself of my own jacket in the process, due to the fact that the gamemakers must have decided to make it a very warm day today.

"I got bored on watch. So I started walking around in the forest for a while and came across a sack full of apples." One boy says, biting into his own apple. I shrug, biting into my apple again.

"These are really juicy" I say. Ash takes the rag he let use me yesterday out of his pocket, and wipes the corner of my mouth.

"I guess so." He laughs, stuffing the rag back in his pocket. I roll my eyes at him. He grabs another apple from a sack beside him and bites into it.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, we should probably find a river or a pond or something to get water from." One boy says

"Then, when it starts getting dark we should start hunting." Two girl grins. Ash and I nod.

"Sounds good." I say. Ash looks at the two sleeping tributes a couple of feet away from us.

"You think we should wake them up?" He asks, looking to us. One boy nods.

"Yo! Breakfast!" One boy calls. He picks up an apple and throws it at two boy, waking him up.

"This is the games! You can't sleep all day!" Two girl calls, throwing an apple at one girl, waking her up. The both of them bitch for a minute, before getting up and coming over to us. One boy explains today's agenda to them, and tells everyone to get their weapons.

One girl says that she's going to stay behind and watch the supplies. Nobody really cares who does it, as long as someone does. So everybody just nods. I strap my belt of knives around my waist and tie my axe to my back, while Ash grabs some throwing knives. One boy grabs a spear, and two boy grabs sword. Two girl grabs some daggers, and we head out into the forest.

"Maybe we should head toward the dam. There's bound to be a river filling it right?" Two girl says. I shake my head.

"There probably is a river, but the gamemakers probably made it pretty much impossible to get to it." I say.

"Then let's just keep going forward." One boy says, taking the lead. Two boy walks close to him, two girl not far behind. Ash and I are behind everyone, only joining the conversation occasionally. After about half an hour into walking in the forest I start to notice that the trees have small hallows in them.

"Let's take a break" Two girl says, dropping down near a tree. Everyone agrees with the idea of a break, and sits down as well. Except for me. I go over to a tree and grab ahold of one of the bottom branches.

"What are you doing Naida?" Ash asks. I try to put a little weight on the branch.

"Do you think this'll hold my weight?" I ask.

"Probably. Why?" Two boy says. I smirk.

"You'll see." I say, bringing myself up onto the branch. Before anyone can say anything, I'm climbing up the tree, to a small hallow in the tree. Once I make it there, I call down to the others.

"Toss up a canteen!" I say.

"Why? What the hell are you doing exactly?" One boy calls back. I roll my eyes.

"Just do it!" I call back. Hesitantly he tosses me a canteen. I catch it, and open the top.

"Let's hope I'm right about this" I mutter to myself. Putting the canteen in the hallow I wait a second, before pulling out. I smirk. Closing the top I toss it back down. Ash catches it.

"Might wanna clean it." I call down. They open the canteen, and find the water that I'd collected from the tree hallow.

"You're a fucking genius!" Two girl says. I laugh as I climb back down. We all start heading back, since we only had one canteen on us. Two girl pretty much runs ahead, along with two boy and one boy. Ash and I stay back like usual.

"What made you think of collecting water from the tree hallows?" He asks me. I shrug.

"You know how that one lady in the marketplace always has a silver bowl in front of her stand?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah." He says.

"Well, they made me think of that bowl. And then I remembered that whenever it rained, water would always collect in that bowl. I figured the same could happen in a tree hallow." I shrug. He smiles.

"You've always been a smart one." He says, messing my hair up.

"Ack! Knock it off! I'm not your little sister or anything!" I protest. He shrugs.

"You're like one to me." He says. This makes me smile a little.

"Just don't mess my hair up anymore." I say.

"Alright. Whatever." He smiles. We walk in silence for a few minutes, until we hear a voice behind us.

"Well, if it isn't the tributes from district four." The voice says, making us turn.

That's when I see the ax.

* * *

**Rain: I hope you guys don't hate me. I mean, I don't update for a while and then I stick you with a cliffhanger? I'm evil. I admit it.**

**And on the case of not updating for a while, I'm really sorry. I meant to post an author's note about why I wouldn't be able to update, but completely forgot. So I sincerely apologize, and will understand completely if any of you are mad. It's just that I was helping a friend get through some family issues and wasn't able to find time between her, my own family stuff, and just a bunch of other things.**

**Anyway guys, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon. And uh, I guess that's it.**

**R&R**


End file.
